Ellos y Ellas
by Lau12
Summary: 5 chicos, 5 chicas, 1 isla, 1 reality show, 1 millón de dólares. Todos con la oportunidad de triunfar en la guerra de los sexos, lucharan por saber quién es más ágil, inteligente, rápido y fuerte de los dos sexos. Pero, no será tan fácil como parece, cuando te enamoras de tu rival. Principales: NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Ellos y Ellas: invitación

Bien, aquí está el fic a elección de….. "Ellos y Ellas" sé que no tuve muchos votos (apenas los tuve) pero bueno, llegué a este acuerdo. Los que querían otro de los fic, no se preocupen tengo pensado en un futuro completarlos solo consta de que me tengan paciencia, sin más preámbulo comienzo con el fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ellos y Ellas: Invitación.**

Konoha, la ciudad más desarrollada y visitada de Japón, por sus cientos de cines, bares, casinos, shoppings y por sus cientos de estrellas que allí habitan.

Dos chicos se encontraban en su apartamento comiendo frituras, tomando refrescos y jugando con el PS4 y los parlantes a todo volumen, la noche perfecta de viernes para cualquier chico que no quiere salir.

Un rubio le gritaba maldiciones a un azabache por no poder pasarlo en su juego nuevo de PS4 cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su muslo que hizo que se estremeciera y empezara a reír como desquiciado.

Naruto: -con lagrimas en los ojos- Jajajaja, lo siento, puse el celular en vibrador jajaja.

Sasuke: Hmp, eres un baka, ya contesta.

Naruto tomo su celular entre sus manos y atendió mientras una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, algo que realmente esperaba estaba sucediendo… ¡por fin llegó esa llamada!

Naruto: -Hablando por teléfono- sí, sí, claro que si, por supuesto… iremos, bien, hasta pronto.

Colgó el teléfono y de un salto fue hasta su habitación, tomo sus maletas y empezó a meter y meter ropa dentro de ella ante la mirada confusa de Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿qué pasa baka? –con voz confundida-.

Naruto: Arma tus maletas teme, tendremos un largo viaje hasta Hawái y vamos por un gran premio –dijo muy emocionado-

Sasuke: ¿¡QUÉ!? –grito muy sorprendido-.

Naruto: arma tus maletas, al rato te lo explico todo.

Sasuke tomo sus maletas y empezó a empacar todas sus pertenencias, a decir verdad estaba muy emocionado por ir a Hawái pero igualmente necesitaba una explicación para esto. Al cabo de 1 hora Naruto se sentó en el sofá y Sasuke el borde de la mesa para comenzar la explicación.

Naruto: Bien, ¿recuerdas el sábado pasado que tú saliste con la pesada de Karin al antro solo porque querías acostarte con ella? Bueno, ese día estaba solo aquí así que empecé a mirar la TV y apareció un comercial sobre un nuevo reality show sobre un concurso en Hawái sobre quién es el sexo más dominante, y enseguida nos anoté para concursar, ¿y qué crees? Nos eligieron –dijo gritando muy emocionado-.

Sasuke quedó perplejo por esa explicación tan sencilla para algo tan grande como era eso de ir a Hawái que no estaba nada cerca de donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento.

Sasuke: bien, hmp, entiendo… ¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?-con un tono muy desesperado raro de un Uchiha-.

Naruto: ¿de qué hablas?, 'ttebayo –usó un tono inocente como si se tratara de un viaje hacia la esquina.

Sasuke: ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tarda un viaje hasta Hawái desde aquí? MUCHO TIEMPO, tenemos que ir a la universidad y los empleos, es MUY difícil que vayamos para allá sin perder nuestras materias y sin dinero para mantener el apartamento.

Naruto: Tranquilo ellos tienen todo cubierto, hasta nos pagan el viaje, no te preocupes.

Sasuke: NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA LE CONFIÓ MI APARTAMENTO A PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS-dijo muy decidido-

Naruto: el premio que se lleva el ganador es de 1.000.000 de dólares… -cantó-.

Sasuke: ¿Cuándo sale el viaje?-preguntó-.

Naruto: en…. 24 horas Sasuke, en 24 horas seremos millonarios.

Los dos festejaron toda la noche, serían millonarios, solo tendrían que vencer a un par de chicas, sería fácil… eso creen ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, no es mucho y no sé si es muy emocionante para ser el primer capítulo que hago, pero es lo que tengo por ahora, ¿review? Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Ellos y Ellas: llegando y conociéndose

Bueno, noto que a algunos les gustó mi fic, aquí sigue la conti… ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Llegando y conociendo.**

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente se irían a un viaje bastante extenso hasta Hawái y no querían faltar por nada.

Ganarse 1.000.000 de dólares no es cosa de tontos, necesitaban ese dinero, así por fin podrían cumplir sus sueños más anhelados y costosos que alguna vez tuvieron, todo estaba al alcance de sus manos, un par de días venciendo chicas y ¡zaz! El dinero era de ellos.

Al llegar la mañana un azabache empezó a gemir por el sonido de su alarma, levanto su cabeza, luego abrió su ojos derecho seguido del izquierdo, levanto el brazo y de un lindo movimiento, arrojó la alarma hacia la pared dejándola hecha mil pedazos.

Naruto: ¡oye! Esa alarma me la regalaron mis padres el año pasado para navidad… TEME-dijo muy enfadado-.

Sasuke: ya cálmate, con los millones te podrás comprar todas las alarmas que quieras baka –suspirando-.

Naruto le echó una mirada de desprecio y empezó a vestirse con lo primero que vio a su alcance, al igual que Sasuke, los dos empezaron a lavarse los dientes, desayunar y a eso de las 9:30 am llegó un taxi excéntrico a buscarlos para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto después de 30 minutos de viaje estaban a punto de subir cuando otros tres chicos se les adelantaron para caminar chocándolos.

Sasuke: ¡Oigan! Tengan cuidado, ¿acaso son ciegos? –vociferó-.

Neji: Lo siento, estamos apurados por ir al avión del reality show nuevo…. –se disculpó un ojiperla-.

Naruto: ¡Oh! Genial, nosotros también vamos a ese programa, creo que el avión es privado ¿no?

Sai: si, claro… es este, nos podríamos sentar juntos a charlar –dijo un chico de piel blanca con sonrisa falsa-.

Sasuke: Hmp –rodeo los ojos y dio una sonrisa de lado en señal de aceptación-.

Shikamaru: que problemáticos… apuren que ya sale el avión –dijo un peli negro de cola alta-.

Naruto: por fin, ¡ese millón va a ser mío! –Gritaba un rubio mientras subía a un avión-.

Al entrar al avión notó que habían 5 personas más sentadas dentro, de hecho eran chicas… debía de suponerlo, ellas lucharan contra ellos.

Ino: Oye, Saku, ¿me pasas el labial? –preguntó un rubia de ojos celestes-.

Sakura: Si… toma –dijo una pelirrosa que allí se encontraba-.

Hinata: chicas, ¿creen que ganemos? –Preguntó una ojiperla de cabello azul-.

Tenten: Claro que si, podemos trabajar en equipo, tenemos la ventaja de ser amigas desde la infancia –aclaró una peli marrón de ojos color castaño-.

Temari: Si, Hina, tu tranquila que las 5 vamos a ganar… ¿sí? –Alentó una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros-.

Al entrar los chicos hicieron un gran bullicio por lo que las chicas se dieron vuelta para ver quiénes eran los que entraban al avión del reality que ellas iban a ganar.

Los 5 chicos: Hola.

Las 5 chicas: Hola.

Temari: ¿Se puede saber quiénes son? –Dijo con un tono mandatario-.

Shikamaru: que problemática –suspiró, Temari por su parte le envió una mirada asesina que mataría hasta el más hombre que hay en la tierra-.

Naruto: -hiperactivo- Estamos aquí para ganar el reality show de Ellos y Ellas, ¡de veras! –tanta hiperactividad hizo que Hinata se sonrojara al ver la hermosa sonrisa del blondo-.

Sasuke: Hmp –fue lo único que "dijo" y se sentó en la fila detrás de la pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

Sakura: este va a ser un largo viaje –suspiró y se puso los audífonos ignorando a todos los demás-.

Tenten: Chicos, creo que sería mejor conocernos porque vamos a estar todo un mes juntos así que…. ¿Qué dicen? –Propuso la peli marrón-.

Ino: -chillando- ¡sí!, es buena idea, vamos a estar juntos así que sería mejor que nos presentemos ¿no? –Puso cara de cachorro-.

Naruto: ¡Bien!, comienzo yo… Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tengo 18 años –sonrío a la peli azul que se encontraba sonrojada viéndolo-.

Hinata: …Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y tengo 18 años.

Naruto: Lindo nombre –dijo sonriendo amorosamente-.

Hinata: -sonrojada- Gracias.

Neji: Yo me llamo Neji Hyuuga y tengo 18 años… por si no lo saben, ella es mi hermana –dijo observando a Naruto con cara de asesino-.

Sakura: Me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 18 años de edad.

Sasuke: ¿Cerezo?... ¿ese es tu nombre? –sonrío ladinamente-.

Sakura: si, ¿algún problema? –Dijo indiferente a Sasuke-.

Sasuke: No, ¿te puedo llamar cerezo?...

Sakura: Pues… si quieres… me da igual.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha 18 años… solo eso –soltó sin más-.

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai y pues tengo 18 años… solo eso –sonrío hacía Ino-.

Ino: me llamo Ino Yamanaka y tengo 18 años… datos extra, estoy soltera –miró fijamente hacía Sai que estaba un tanto sonrojado-.

Tenten: Me llamo Tenten Ama y tengo 18 años… -sonrío, cosa que hizo que Neji se sonrojara un leve toque las mejillas-.

Temari: Temari Sabaku No… 18 años… nada más que decir –concluyó la blonda de ojos verdes oscuros-.

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Nara, 18 años… solo quiero dormir –bostezó-.

Temari: Vago –susurró-.

Shikamaru sonrió por lo dicho de Temari y solo le guiñó el ojo para luego dormirse, este gesto hizo que Temari se sonrojara un poco así que se dio vuelta para que nadie lo notara.

Esto va a ser un largo mes, muy largo mes.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Sinceramente estoy sacando inspiración de donde no la hay para hacerlo así que agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber si les gusta lo que leen.


	3. En la isla acción y amor (part1)

Espero que la conti les haya gustado bastante, porque ahora va a comenzar la acción… espero que les guste:

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: En la isla… amor y acción (part 1)**

Después de casi 8 horas de viaje, los chicos llegaron a una de las islas de Hawái más grandes y hermosas de las que existen en esos lares.

Al llegar, unos chicos del programa se les acercaron para ayudarles con las maletas y llevarlos a sus cabañas así podrían desempacar y luego ir al centro de reunión que era un pequeño camping privado que había en la isla.

A los chicos los llevaron a una cabaña bastante extensa con todas las necesidades cubiertas y una muy hermosa vista, la cabaña era de madera dura, pintada con colores vivos, estufa a leña por decoración y muchos muebles que parecían ser muy valiosos por su delicadeza.

A las chicas las llevaron a una cabaña bastante grande, con vista a una hermosa cascada y muchos muebles hermosos, como a los chicos, la cabaña era de madera, pintada de tonalidades pastel y con una estufa a leña.

Ino: wow, chicas, esta cabaña es hermosa –chilló con los ojos brillantes-.

Tenten: Es verdad, tiene muchos espacios libre para hacer gimnasia –comentó emocionada-.

Sakura: es cierto, además hay el suficiente espacio para que yo pueda hacer mis rutinas de baile –gritó emocionada-.

Temari: y yo puedo dormir en la hamaca que está fuera… es muy tranquilo aquí –bostezó somnolienta-.

Hinata: Esto es increíble, aquí se puede hacer de todo, además puedo tocar la guitarra tranquila –sonrío muy contenta-.

Sakura: Esto va a estar muy genial –animó- vamos a estar viviendo juntas durante 1 mes, tenemos tremendas vistas y podemos disfrutar como amigas-.

Temari: es cierto, hace mucho que no estábamos así de tranquilas… con esto de la universidad y las habitaciones separadas no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntas –comentó la rubia de 4 coletas-.

Tenten: pero ahora, estaremos juntas para divertirnos como antes…. Va a estar muy divertido-.

Hinata: Uuy, ya quiero que empiece la competencia, será divertido hacer juegos, MÁS PARA GANAR US$ 1.000.000 –gritó arrojándose a la cama-.

Ino: Es cierto Hina, vamos a ganar y ya de paso tendré a ese tal Sai bajo mis pies –puso cara competitiva para pasar a una enamoradiza-.

Temari: chicas… ¿qué piensan de los chicos? –Preguntó un tanto dudosa-.

Sakura: pues, se ven tranquilos, excepto el rubio, el rubio es muy hiperactivo… pero el tal Sasuke se ve algo, relajado diría yo –suspiró desempacando su última maleta-.

Ino: pues, parece que te calló bien pilluela –mencionó Ino, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura-.

Sakura: cállate Ino-cerda, no me gusta, solo me parece buena onda –se defendió-.

Ino: está bien frente de marquesina, mmm… yo opino que los chicos están bien guapos, además Sai no se ve mal –se encerró en su mundo de fantasía mientras las otras chicas la miraban con gracia-.

Tenten: Pues, a mi me cayeron bien, no parecen malas personas… el de coleta de ojos perla, era bastante guapo –dijo Tenten con las mejillas sonrojadas-.

Hinata: -bastante emocionada- ¿te gusta mi hermano? Jajaja, vaya Ten, tú no te pierdes ni una.

Tenten: ya calla, que a ti se te notó a leguas que te encantó Naruto… -comentó haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al tope-.

Hinata: bien, bien, lo admito… me gustó un poco pero no es nada –dijo suspirando-.

Temari: Okey, ya deja a Hinata Ten, se le notó algo de brillo al ver al rubio –río Temari-.

Tenten: Si Tem, pero tú no te quedas atrás, vi bien como mirabas a ese Shikamaru… ¿te gustó?-.

Temari: ¡NO! ¿Qué dices? No me gusta ese vago –alejó la mirada para que nadie notaba que se le teñían las mejillas de rojo-.

Así las chicas empezaron a reír mientras ordenaban todo y conversaban de las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo, chismes y cosas que hace mucho no hablaban.

Mientras tanto los chicos:

Naruto: Oye, Teme, ¿te gustó la de cabello rosa? –Miró al azabache-.

Sasuke: No, solo me pareció que estaba un poco buena –dijo alejando la mirada-.

Naruto: Bien, no te creo… a cuantas que quieras en tu cama has llamado "cerezito" jajaja -.

Sasuke: Hmp, cállate baka, antes de que te golpee –fulminó con la mirada al blondo-.

Neji: Mejor no hables Naruto… se te notó que te gusta mi hermana… ten cuidado porque no sabes lo que te haré si le haces algo –amenazó al blondo que estaba muerto de miedo-.

Los chicos empezaron a reír como locos al ver a Naruto como robot arreglando la ropa para esquivar la mirada de Neji que estaba detrás de él con cara de asesino.

Sai: ¿Les parecieron lindas las chicas? –Preguntó sin más-.

Shikamaru: Algo, son bastante atractivas –suspiró echado en la cama-.

Neji: sobre todo la de cuatro coletas… ¿no Shikamaru? –Le hizo la burla cosa que hizo sonrojar a Shikamaru-.

Shikamaru: si es bastante guapa, no lo niego… ¿pero Tenten no te gusta como es Neji? –revirtió la broma haciendo que Neji quedara estático-.

Neji: si lo es… bastante linda –susurró con la mirada gacha y sonrojado hasta el tope para la sorpresa de todos-.

Sai: Pues, a mi me pareció muy atractiva de de coleta alta, rubia de ojos azules… ¿Ino?-dijo soltando todo-.

Naruto: pues… ¿por qué no la conoces más?, tal vez salga algo entre los dos.

Sai: tienes razón, gracias.

Los chicos siguieron desempacando al igual que las chicas hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se reunieran para empezar con el programa….

Continuará.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, lo voy a seguir con otro que se va a ser la parte 2 de este… gracias por leer, hasta el próximo cap.


	4. En la isla acción y amor (part2)

Bien, aquí está la conti de En la isla…acción y amor (part1)…. Espero les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ellos y Ellas: En la isla…acción y amor (part2)**

A la hora acordada todos ya estaban en el camping sentados sobre alrededor de una mesa de madera esperando al director y presentador de este show, ya que tenían que empezar a hablar sobre temas del programa y presentarse ante la las cámaras diciendo sus sueños, lo que son, lo que quieren ser… y cosas que a ellos les parezcan esenciales para que el público sepa.

Todos estaban charlando cuando dos personas adultas llegaron, una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro, cuerpo bien formado y con un vestido blanco con una manga roja y sandalias azules, también estaba un hombre de cabello gris corrido hacia un costado, ojos negros y uno de ellos tapado por una máscara que traía tapando la mitad de su rostro. Llevaba pantalones azules, sandalias azules, una chaqueta verde con un buzo azul debajo.

Kakashi: Hola, me llamo Kakashi Hatake y soy el entrenador del equipo de los chicos –dijo sonriendo-.

Kurenai: Yo me llamo Kurenai Yuhi y soy la entrenadora del equipo de las chicas –se presentó amablemente-.

Kakashi: seguramente se preguntaran para que necesitan entrenadores ¿no?... se los diré, aquí las competencias son muy rudas –dijo-.

Kurenai: Es cierto chicas… por ahora lo que haremos será hacer ejercicios básicos como pesas, trotar, ejercitar fácilmente y luego… empezamos con lo ninja –informó Kurenai-.

Todos: ¿¡CON LO NINJA!?

Kakashi: Si, esta es una competencia de "vida o muerte" –todos empezaron a gritar y los dos entrenadores a reír- tranquilos chicos, aquí nadie va a morir, me refiero a que tanto quieren ese dinero.

Todos: MUCHO.

Kurenai: Bien, les informamos que por ahora harán entrenamientos suaves para que sus cuerpos se acostumbren, luego… comienza lo difícil.

Luego de todas las explicaciones llegaron dos personas más, un hombre de nombre Jiraiya y una mujer llamada Tsunade Senju, los dos directores del programa.

Tsunade: Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Hawái, espero que las cabañas hayan sido de su agrado… -hizo una pausa- están aquí para demostrar que sexo es más fuerte, las mujeres o los hombres.

Jiraiya: obvio los hombres porque las mujeres son muy… -no pudo terminar porque Tsunade le propinó un golpe enorme en su cabeza- está bien, está bien, veremos quién es más fuerte, los entrenamientos básicos comienzan mañana en la mañana y durarán una semana, mitad de la semana entrenamientos básicos, mitad ninja.

Naruto: ¿cómo es eso de ninja? –preguntó-.

Kakashi: eso lo verás a mitad de semana, no desesperes.

Sasuke: Pero… ¿si ya tienes todos los entrenamientos hechos? –dijo-.

Kurenai: dime si puedes hacer esto, no harás los entrenamientos ninja –en ese momento Kurenai tiró una bomba de humo y al dispersarse ya no estaba, se encontraba tras Sasuke con un kunai en su cuello – ¿y bien? ¿Lo puedes hacer?

Sasuke quedó sorprendido pero solo se resignó a tener que hacer los entrenamientos para hacer esa increíble técnica.

Tsunade: Bien, ahora chicos, todos comiencen a decir en frente de esta cámara sus sueños, datos importantes de ustedes y que quieren hacer con sus vidas –dijo apuntando a la cámara-.

Ino: ¡Yo comienzo!... –miró hacía la cámara y empezó- Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo 18 años y cumplo el 23 de septiembre, estoy soltera, mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de ropa, mis hobbies son dibujar y andar en bicicleta.

Sakura: Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años, cumplo el 28 de marzo, soy soltera, mi sueño es ser bailarina de hip-hop profesional y mis hobbies son bailar y pasear por lugares desconocidos.

Hinata: Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 18 años, cumplo el 27 de diciembre…soltera, mi sueño es ser cantante de cualquier género musical, mis hobbies son tocar la guitarra y componer canciones.

Temari: Temari Sabaku No, 18 años, cumplo el 23 de agosto, soy soltera, mi sueño es conseguir trabajar en algo que realmente ame y mis hobbies son recostarme a la sombra de un árbol a dormir y nadar.

Tenten: soy Tenten Ama, tengo 18 años, cumplo el 9 de Marzo y estoy solita, mi sueño es ser gimnasta profesional y mis hobbies son salir a correr y hacer gimnasia artística.

Jiraiya: muy bien chicas, ahora les toca a ustedes chicos…

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha, 18 años, 23 de julio, soltero… quiero ser corredor de carreras y mis hobbies son salir y andar en motocicleta. –Genial- pensaba Sakura.

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 18 años, solo, cumplo el 10 de octubre y mi gran sueño es ser compositor, mis hobbies son tocar la batería y andar en bicicleta. –Perfecto- suspiraba para sus adentros Hinata-.

Neji: Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga, tengo 18 años y cumplo el 3 de julio, soltero, mi sueño es ser profesor de artes marciales… mis hobbies son los combates mano a mano y hacer gimnasia. –Ideal- decía Tenten.

Sai: Sai, 18 años cumplo el 25 de noviembre, soltero. Mi sueño es ser un gran artista y mis hobbies son dibujar y crear arte. –Tiene que ser mío- pensaba Ino romanticona.

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Nara, 18 años, cumplo el 22 de septiembre y mi sueño es poder tener una vida tranquila, mis hobbies son descansar en hamacas y mirar las nubes. –Interesante- pensaba Temari con la ceja levantada.

Tsunade: bien, chicos… el tiempo se nos ah pasado volando, ahora los dejaremos que hagan lo que se les antoje, descansen conozcan los lugares, mañana comenzaremos con los entrenamientos.

Los 4 adultos se despidieron y se fueron a lo que parecía ser una cabaña de madera donde estaba lo que sería la producción.

Naruto: oigan todos, ¿quieren salir todos esta noche a la playa? –sugirió-.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Tenten: a lo mejor la pasamos espectacular y terminamos todos siendo amigos –emocionada-.

Todos aceptaron y ya al ser las 9:00 el sol comenzó a ponerse y los chicos estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata en la playa, Hinata tocando la guitarra y cantando mientras los demás la escuchaban y cantaban a la vez.

Naruto: vaya, cantas bien Hinata… de seguro serás una gran cantante, ¡de veras! –Sonreía y elogiaba a Hinata-.

Hinata: G-gracias, tu también cantas bastante bien Naruto –se sonrojó, cosa que le parecía tierna a Naruto-.

Los dos siguieron tocando la guitarra y cantando como dos tortolos mientras reían y jugaban entre ellos.

Mientras Sasuke miraba a Sakura mientras esta misma miraba la puesta de sol, Sasuke aprovechó y empezó a hablar con ella…

Sasuke: ¿Te gusta?

Sakura: ¿el qué?

Sasuke: la puesta de sol cerezo.

Sakura: oh, si… es relajadora.

Sasuke: ¿no tienes frío? –Dijo con voz coqueta-.

Sakura: Ahora que lo dices, si… tengo un poco de frío.

Sasuke en un movimiento se sacó su campera y se la puso a Sakura como una manta sobre sus hombros, Sakura quedó sorprendida, pero luego se lo agradeció y siguieron mirando la puesta de sol juntos.

Más adelante se encontraban una rubia de coleta con un pelinegro de piel blanca hablando.

Sai: ¿así que te gusta el arte?... eso es genial –aseguró-.

Ino: si, sobre todo diseñar… es divertido eh inspirador para mí –sonrío, provocó que Sai se sonrojara-.

Sai: quédate aquí quieta, ya regreso –Sai se levantó y corrió hacia su cabaña, tomo un lápiz una hoja y regresó con Ino-.

Ino: ¿Qué harás ahora? –dijo emocionada-.

Sai: y…. en unos momentos lo verás…. Ya casi, ¡Ya está! – Sai dio vuelta la hoja y le mostró a Ino un retrato de ella mirando las estrellas.

Ino: Por Dios, Sai, eso es hermoso…. Dibujas excelente.

Sai: que bien que te haya gustado, es para ti.

Los dos siguieron charlando y riendo contándose cada uno su vida.

Un castaño de cabellera larga caminaba por la orilla del mar cuando vio a Tenten sentada a la orilla del mar acariciando a un perro… no sabía qué era eso, pero sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y el corazón empezó a acelerarse, se veía tan tierna.

Tenten: ¡NEJI! ¡VEN! –El grito de Tenten hizo que Neji volviera en sí y caminara hasta Ten-.

Neji: Hola Ten… ¿qué haces? –preguntó-.

Tenten: nada, miro las estrellas como se reflejan en el mar… ¿quieres verlas conmigo?

Neji aceptó y se sentó con ella a observar las estrellas mientras se iban sentando cada vez más cerca…

Mientras, Shikamaru estaba recostado casi dormido contra la arena hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba agua encima, cuando abrió los ojos notó a Temari riendo así que sonrió de lado y de un movimiento la recogió en brazos mientras ella pataleaba y la arrojó en el mar.

Temari: jajaja, ¡eres un idiota! –dijo riendo-.

Shikamaru: y tu una problemática –en verdad jamás se había divertido tanto con una chica sin ser estando en la cama-.

Temari y Shikamaru siguieron riendo y jugando hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se fueran a sus cabañas para descansar, a la mañana siguiente todo estaría muy denso para comenzar.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¿review?


	5. Ellos y Ellas: Entrenamientos

Y? Les ha gustado lo que han leído?... espero que sí, este es el último que escribo por el día de hoy… espero que les guste.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Entrenamientos**

Eran las 6:30 de la madrugada, las chicas y los chicos estaban dormidos, todavía soñando tranquilamente… cuando una trompeta sonó muy fuerte eh hizo que todos los que allí se encontraban se despertaran de golpe.

Shikamaru: ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué nos despiertan tan temprano? –vociferó-.

Kakashi: porque el entrenamiento comienza… ¡YA! –tomó una trompeta que tenía en su cinturón colgando y la tocó lo más fuerte que pudo para así despertar a los somnolientos chicos.

Naruto: ¡AHH, POR FAVOR, YA CALLESE! –Gritó tratando de taparse los oídos-.

Neji: vamos, ya es hora… mientras más entrenemos más oportunidades de ganar tenemos.

Kakashi: Bien Neji, por fin alguien que piensa de esa forma… será mejor que se levanten.

Sai: Hola chicos, oí un ruido y vine corriendo, ¿están todos bien? –entró corriendo Sai por la puerta de la cabaña-.

Sasuke: Hmp, ¿qué haces a esta hora fuera? –preguntó-.

Sai: Nada, solo que me desperté temprano y no pude volver a dormir…-dijo-.

Los chicos empezaron a levantarse, desayunar y lavarse los dientes, pero cuando se iban a cambiar los pijamas Kakashi los detuvo y les arrojó trajes que eran del programa que serían de entrenamiento y los usarían en las competencias.

Kakashi: estos trajes los usan los anbus, son los que tienen un alto nivel de ninjas… ustedes llegaran a ese nivel aunque les cueste la vida –dijo mientras les mostraba los trajes-.

Al terminar de vestirse los chicos se veían así:

Naruto: Pantalón negro, sandalias atadas casi hasta la rodilla, musculosa ajustada color blanca, guantes sin dedos negros casi hasta el hombro y una máscara de lobo blanca con rayas rojas, vendajes con municiones en el muslo. ( fs8/i/2005/276/c/b/ANBU_Naruto_by_ )

Sasuke: Pantalón negro, sandalias atadas hasta las rodillas, musculosa blanca ajustada permitiendo ver sus músculos, máscara de gato con bigotes rojos, guantes negros hasta el codo con respaldo de metal y vendaje con municiones en el muslo. ( fs31/f/2008/225/c/b/Anbu_Sasuke_by_ )

Neji: Pantalón negro, sandalias atadas, musculosa blanca ajustada permitiendo ver sus músculos, máscara de gato con bigotes rojos, guantes negros hasta el codo con respaldo de metal y vendajes en el final de sus guantes..

Shikamaru: Pantalón negro, sandalias atadas, musculosa blanca ajustada permitiendo ver sus músculos, máscara de gato con bigotes rojos, guantes negros hasta el codo con respaldo de metal y vendajes en el muslo y en el final de sus guantes. ( albums/t173/_Nanju_/Naruto/Hidden%20Leaf%20Village /Nara%20Clan/Nara%20Shikamaru/ANBU_Shika_by_ )

Sai: Pantalón negro, una especie de buzo hasta encima del abdomen con una manga sola y dos trazos de cinturón rojos sobre sus hombros, guantes de tres dedos y medio, sandalias típicas y vendajes en el muslo, tiene un pergamino rojo y una katana en su espalda. ( fs70/PRE/i/2012/162/3/2/sai_naruto_shippuuden_by_ )

Naruto: ¡un momento! ¿Por qué él no está vestido como nosotros? –Dijo gritando y mirando a Sai a la vez-.

Kakashi: porque el ya es de rango ANBU –dijo sonriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

Neji: ¿cómo? –dijo-.

Sai: soy ANBU porque desde pequeño práctico las artes ninjas –comentó- ahora llegué hace 2 años a rango ANBU.

Después de la explicación, los chicos se encaminaron al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar, pasaron por al lado del campo de entrenamiento de las chicas que ya se encontraban allí entrenando y no pudieron evitar mirarlas más de la cuenta porque se veían muy sexys con sus uniformes ANBU.

Sakura: Pantalón negro, sandalias hasta la pantorrilla blancas, musculosa blanca con remera negra debajo con polera hasta su nariz cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, guantes negros largos con protectores de metal en los brazos y máscara anbu color blanca con rayas rojas y las municiones a un costado. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgPAJAX4inasgCZ_htAnwJulzTUc6G6mWtdwkbsp yvvXZG-pP2)

Hinata: Pantalón negro, sandalias negras atadas hasta la rodilla, vendajes en el muslo, la típica máscara y la musculosa blanca con una polera debajo sin mangas negras. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRoulZsCRo2mlyJzAvI1ZvgImL5amMHfQtpwOrrQb 5xWYHW0A_F_Q )

Ino: Mayas de rejilla como medias hasta el muslo, vendaje sobre la maya, sandalias ninja hasta la rodilla, minifalda con rejilla debajo, musculosa con abdomen expuesto blanca y polera debajo negra con guantes negros y máscara típica de anbu.

( fs70/i/2012/288/2/0/inoshikacho_anbu_by_ )

Tenten: Musculosa blanca, polera sin mangas negra debajo, pantalones negros, guantes negros con protector de metal en los brazos, máscara anbu, sandalias ninja negras y vendaje en el muslo. ( fs44/f/2009/086/9/6/ANBU_Tenten_by_Inner_ )

Temari: máscara blanca y roja anbu, pantalones negros, polera negra sin mangas debajo de la musculosa blanca, guantes largos negros con protectores en los brazos, vendajes en las piernas, sandalias anbus con protectores blancos. ( fs39/i/2008/346/e/2/anbu_temari_colour_by_ )

Sasuke: -vaya que se ven hermosas, en especial Sakura- pensando.

Naruto: -Hinata se ve tan tierna y peligrosa con ese uniforme- pensando.

Neji: -Ten se ve tan… ah, como los Dioses- dijo susurrando.

Shikamaru: -MM, la problemática se ve muy bien- pensó.

Sai: -Ino se ve muy linda, luego haré un dibujo de ella- suspiró.

Kakashi: ¿ya terminaron de comer a las chicas con la mirada? –Preguntó con una venita saliendo de su frente-.

Todos: si sensei.

Pasaron 8 horas entrenando y los sensei al ver que estaban muy cansados decidieron dejarles 1 hora libre de entrenamiento para que descansen, luego comenzarían a entrenar de nuevo.

Hinata: hug, por Dios… estoy tan cansada y me duele todo –cerró los ojos y empezó a beber agua-.

Sakura: es cierto, nunca había entrenado de tal manera… -dijo imitando a Hinata-.

Tenten: ah, chicas, no es tan malo… es divertido, ¡yo no tengo dolor alguno!- dijo haciendo sentadillas-.

Por parte de Temari e Ino se arrojaron a la hierba y empezaron a quejarse del dolor mientras torpemente trataban de tomar agua.

Ino: ¡me quiero ir!... suerte que son US$ 1.000.000 porque si no me pelaba como ajo –dijo quejándose-.

Temari: obvio que si Ino, obvio que si –cerrando los ojos acostándose en la sombra de un árbol-.

Sakura: me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a los chicos.

Temari: de seguro que bien… digo, ellos dicen ser más fuertes ¿no?- suspiró-.

Sakura: si, tal vez tengas razón Tem -.

Mientras las chicas hablaban empezaron a oír quejidos como si se tratara de un oso adolorido, empezaron a ponerse en guardia cuando de los arbustos salieron los chicos que asustaron a las chicas con sus quejidos provocando que los golpearan fuertemente dejándolos arrojados en el suelo.

Shikamaru: ¿¡ QUÉ HACEN!? –gritó adolorido-.

Hinata: Lo sentimos, pensamos que eran algún animal extraño de por aquí… es que en Hawái hay serpientes en las selvas y eso y nos dio miedo- dijo bajando la guardia-.

Ino: es cierto, pero bueno… ¿cómo les fue en su entrenamiento? –preguntó dudosa-.

Sai: ¡MUY BIEN! –sonrío-.

Ino: que bien, me alegro –dijo coquetamente-.

Naruto: ¡si, lo dices por ti!... me duele hasta el alma-.

Hinata: oh, pobre de ustedes. ¡A nosotras también nos quedó doliendo el cuerpo! –se quejó-.

Neji: El sensei no mentía cuando dijo que iba a ser una competencia ruda-.

Shikamaru: a lo mejor nos hacen pasar por peligrosas pruebas –dijo-.

Temari: oh, vamos… no exageren chicos, no va a ser tan duro como creen –alentó.

Sakura: si, creo que vamos a poder hacerlo sin problema.

Sasuke: mm… no lo sé cerezo, se está tornando muy difícil.

Sakura: habla por ti Sasuke, yo creo que las chicas vamos a poder ganar-.

Tenten: así se habla Saku, vamos a ganar la competencia.

Sai: chicas, creo que nosotros vamos a ganar… somos más fuertes que ustedes y…-no pudo seguir porque alguien le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza.

Ino: ¡Cállate!, las mujeres somos más poderosas.

Naruto: en realidad, los hombres son más fuertes digo, tenemos más trabajos pesados y somos más grandes…-opinó-.

Tenten: mejor cállense chicos, antes de que desaten una pelea –dijo Tenten mirando a sus compañeras que ya tenían la katana en sus manos para atacar-.

Así paso el día y los chicos y chicas fueron terminando con su entrenamiento hasta llegar la hora en la que todos quedaban libres y podían salir a pasear o hacer lo que quisieran en la isla… lo que no sabían era que sus sensei tenían algunas pequeñas pruebas para hacerles y que la noche se les complicaría al máximo.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y me encantan sus reviews, son muy alentadores y me alegra tener lectores tan buenos como ustedes.


	6. Ellos y Ellas: Pequeñas pruebas

Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza es que no se me ocurría que cosa interesante poner en el fic así que solamente decidí darme un tiempo para poder pensar… ¡Bueno, veo que estoy comenzando con una revolución! Chicas que dicen ser fuertes y chicos que también lo dicen, lo vamos a descubrir más tarde.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Pequeñas pruebas.**

Las chicas ya estaban colocándose su ropa de salida para salir a andar por ahí y visitar algún antro ya que se encontraban a unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Hawái.

Temari: Chicas, yo llamo al taxi mientras ustedes se siguen arreglando ¿ok? –dijo la rubia de 4 coletas mientras levantaba el tubo del teléfono-.

Sakura: Ok Tem, que pase por aquí dentro de 20 minutos ¿sí? –gritó Sakura desde el baño.

Temari: ¡Oh por Dios! –Gritó la rubia sobresaltando a las otras 4 chicas que estaban en el baño arreglándose-.

Temari: -sobresaltada- ¡ALGUIEN CORTÓ EL CABLE DEL TELÉFONO! El cuchillo todavía está aquí -.

Todas salieron corriendo adonde Temari para ver lo dicho por la rubia y allí estaba, el cuchillo sobre la cómoda y el cable del teléfono cortado desprolijamente, como si lo hubieran hecho apurados para que nadie los viera.

Hinata: ¡Oh mi Dios! …¿si son ladrones? –Dijo la oji perla desesperada-.

Ino: tranquilícense, si fueran ladrones, ¿no crees que nos encerrarían aquí adentro para que no pudiéramos escapar? –Dijo con un deje de confianza mientras señalaba la puerta abierta que de un momento a otro se cerró con brusquedad haciendo que la rubia de ojos celestes abriera los ojos como plato y se quedara en shock.

Tenten: ¡AHHH, CHICAS! –Gritó la peli marrón mientras apuntaba a la ventana-.

Desde el ángulo de donde estaba parada se podía divisar una sobra negra del contorno de un cuerpo mirando hacia dentro con una sonrisa macabra, las chicas comenzaron a gritar como desquiciadas cuando de repente se cortó la luz eh hizo que las chicas cruzaran el límite y comenzaran a darse contra las paredes buscando una ventana.

Sakura: ¡CHICAS TRANQUILESENSE! –Gritó fuertemente la pelirrosa.

Hinata: -apretando los cachetes de Ino- ¿eres tú Sakura?

Ino: ¡NO! Ya suelta mis mejillas.

Hinata: Perdón –dijo con su sonrojo típico invisible bajo la oscuridad.

Tenten: chicas, si mal no recuerdo… yo traje 5 linternas que deje sobre un mueble en esta habitación, y si no fallan mis sentidos, ese mueble está a dos pasos de Temari.

Temari dio dos pasos y se chocó contra un mueble de madera donde habitaban 5 linternas para ellas que trajo su amiga Tenten por si había apagones de luz.

Temari: bien, ya las encontré… las voy a prender –dijo mientras pendía dos y se las arrojaba a Sakura y a Ino.

Ino: ¡Por fin luz!... ya me sentía murciélago –bromeó, claramente, en un mal momento-.

Sakura: tenemos que arreglar todo esto, y casar al ladrón o lo que sea –Dijo con cara de asesina-.

Todas decidieron separarse y buscar por la cabaña si había algún rastro de que alguien estuvo por allí, revisaron todo, cada esquina, bajo las camas, dentro de los armarios… solo les faltó revisar el techo, decidieron llevarse las katanas, kunais, shurikens y papeles bomba a la sala con ellas así se sentirían más a salvo.

Hinata: -un poco asustada- ¿¡escucharon eso!? –Preguntó gritando en susurro-.

Sakura: si lo oí Hina, viene de la habitación de Ino y Temari… hay que ir a ver.

Ino: ¡NO, SAKURA… ES PELOGROSO! –Dijo con un grito en susurro-.

Sakura: ya lo sé, pero iremos todas juntas, ¿sí? –dijo-.

Las chicas tragaron grueso y fueron adonde la habitación, alumbraron todo con las linternas y divisaron una figura negra que rápidamente se metió debajo de la cama, Tenten tomó coraje y miró debajo de la cama sin ver nada.

Tenten: -entrando en pánico- chicas, aquí no hay nada –con voz temblorosa.

De repente una figura negra se paró detrás de Ino y de un movimiento hizo que callera al suelo para luego posicionarse delante de Hinata y arrojarla, iba a hacer lo mismo con Tenten, pero esta fue más rápida y de un movimiento certero con un kunai logró hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo de la figura.

La figura desapareció de allí dentro y las chicas se separaron en cada habitación porque creían que era lo mejor para atraparla lo más rápido posible y terminar con esa pesadilla de una vez.

Hinata se encontraba sola en una habitación y sintió que alguien le rozaba la mano con un filo de cuchillo y puso posición de combate al notar la sombra frente de sí, fingió no notarlo y miró para todos lados para luego gritar a las chicas y tomar a la figura por el cuello amenazando con cortarla con un kunai.

Las chicas llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la habitación y llegaron justo a tiempo que la figura se quería escapar, Temari e Ino cubrieron las ventanas, Tenten y Hinata cubrieron la puerta y Sakura quedó frente a la figura, todas las chicas cautelosamente tomaron papeles bomba de sus bolsillos y los arrojaron haciendo que la mayor parte de la habitación quedara destruida y la figura desorientada.

Sakura: ¡Te tenemos! …no hagas ninguno movimiento o te asesinaremos –dijo con un kunai en la mano al igual que todas las demás.

La figura se empezó a reír desjuiciadamente y a aplaudir, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho pero siguieron la guardia en alto hasta que la figura comenzó a sacarse la máscara negra que tenía en el rostro y muy sorprendidas vieron que era su sensei Kurenai.

Kurenai: -riendo- muy bien chicas, las felicito, lo lograron ¡PASARON LA PRUEBA! –dijo Kurenai con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Todas: ¿¡QUÉ DICES!?

Kurenai: Verán, con Kakashi decidimos que ustedes y los chicos tendrían pruebas hoy para ver cómo es que incrementaron el entrenamiento, y lo hicieron muy bien… trabajaron en equipo y eso logró que pudieran descubrirme.

Las chicas quedaron paralizadas al escuchar esto, casi les da un ataque al corazón por tanto terror en una noche y Kurenai se presentaba así como así sin que nada hubiera pasado, minutos después la luz regresó y las chicas guardaron todo.

Tenten: No se ustedes chicas, pero esto hizo que me cansara, voy a dormir… Buenas noches –dijo Ten bostezando.

Hinata: yo igual, buenas noches… -dijo acompañando a Tenten a su habitación para dormir.

Temari: lo mismo digo, ustedes chicas ¿van a dormir? –preguntó mirando a la rubia y a la pelirrosa.

Sakura e Ino: si, ya vamos.

Todas se cepillaron los dientes, tomaron un vaso de agua y fueron derecho a sus camas a dormir dejando atrás el "gran" momento que habían vivido ese día.

Continuara…

* * *

.

.

.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo cap va a ser con la prueba de los chicos mientras que las chicas vivían con la de ellas… espero que dejen reviews y sigan leyendo. GRACIAS.


	7. Ellos y Ellas: Pequeñas pruebas(chicos)

Bueno, las chicas ya sufrieron su momento de pánico total y pudieron pasar la prueba… pero ¿los chicos las van a pasar? … averígüenlo ahorita… aquí en:

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: "Pequeñas" pruebas.**

*Mientras las chicas estaban es su prueba*

Sasuke: ¿chicos, oyeron eso?… viene de la cabaña de las chicas –dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama en la cual estaba acostado.

Neji: si lo oí… parece que están gritando… ¡VAMOS! –dijo levantándose y corriendo hasta la puerta-.

Naruto: ¿qué estará pasando? –Se preguntaba desesperado-.

Neji: La puerta no abre… ¿está trancada?

Sai: No, yo no la toqué cuando llegue… ¿alguno la cerró? –preguntó mirando a los demás-.

Shikamaru: No, a menos que haya sido Sasuke o Naruto nadie la cerró –dijo mirando a los dos nombrados que negaban con la cabeza.

Neji: ¿entonces? –dijo, al momento se escuchó un gran estruendo en el baño así que fueron a ver qué era lo que sucedía-.

Sasuke: No hay nada en el baño… está todo normal por aquí.

Sai: Un momento, hay algo escrito en el espejo… dice:** "_Cuidado con la bomba" _**–Leyó el pelinegro-.

Shikamaru: ¿qué bomba? –Preguntó mirando hacía todos lados.

Todos quedaron en silencio intercambiando miradas hasta que sintieron un gran ruido de… ¡UNA BOMBA EXPLOTANDO! Y muchos objetos derrumbándose y reventando contra el suelo lleno de polvo y vidrio.

Sasuke: ¿¡Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí!?

Shikamaru: Alguien nos está haciendo una gran jugarreta o estamos en medio de un robo experto –dijo.

Corrieron hasta la sala y notaron que todo el lugar estaba destruido, muebles derrumbados, platos en el suelo, ventanas con grietas amenazando con desquebrajarse completamente, paredes cubiertas de cristales rotos clavados en todo el lugar, vidrios en el suelo y papeles bomba por todos lados… ¿¡PAPELES BOMBA!?

Sai: A juzgar los papeles bomba que cubren toda la sala, esto es obra de un ninja experto- dijo sosteniendo un papel bomba hecho añicos-.

Naruto: Chicos… miren –susurró con la voz temblorosa indicando el techo que estaba lleno que shurikens que se sostenían con una simple y delgada maya que seguía hasta el suelo con una cuerda que al ser soltada… las shurikens caerían, y Naruto estaba pisando esa misma cuerda.

Shikamaru: NO TE MUEVAS –dijo tragando grueso al ver el pie de Naruto sobre la delgada cuerda que tenía sus vidas en juego.

Sasuke: Tengo una idea –dijo con una ceja levantada, pero en su rostro se notaba la preocupación que tenía por su vida y la de sus ahora amigos.

Neji: Dinos ahora antes de que sea muy tarde para Naruto…

Sasuke les dijo a todos los chicos menos a Naruto que tenía que quedarse con el pie sobre la cuerda para salvar su vida, que fueran con él a la cocina porque el plan involucraba algo muy esencial que ahora les serviría de mucho para salvar sus vidas.

Sasuke: Bien, todos tomen una pata de la mesa y álcenla al aire… 1 2 3 ¡YA! –Todos tomaron una pata de la mesa y al llegar al 3 la alzaron como dijo Sasuke aún sin saber para qué era eso.

Naruto: -desesperado- ¡Chicos, háganlo rápido!

Los chicos con la mesa en sus manos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba un Naruto estrujándose las manos de tanto nerviosismo acumulado en su cerebro que ya de por sí, era demasiado pequeño para tantos nervios.

Sasuke: Ahora chicos, todos alcen la mesa hasta que tengo un poco más de la altura de sus cabezas… -dijo mientras hacía fuerza- ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE PONGAN DEBAJO DE LA MESA!

Todos hicieron lo que Sasuke había mandado y se colocaron debajo de la mesa que era lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran debajo de ella.

Sasuke: Naruto… colócate debajo de la mesa y suelta la cuerda, ¡YA! –dijo mientras veía como el blondo colocaba su cuerpo bajo la mesa y estiraba su pierna para luego meterla debajo de la mesa y la cuerda rápidamente subía hasta donde estaba la maya y los chicos desde debajo de la mesa veían ya lluvia de shurikens, que, gracias a estar debajo de la mesa no los podía dañar.

Neji: increíble… gracias al cielo se te ocurrió esto, porque si no estaríamos hechos papilla bajo la lluvia de shurikens.

Shikamaru: si, en realidad nosotros no si no Naruto hubiera sido el que quedaba muerto por esto… solo digo –dijo mientras miraba la cara de enfado del rubio-.

Sai: ¿habrán más en la cabaña?... digo, alguien los puso, así que ese alguien nos tiene vigilados –dijo pensando dejando en duda a los otros.

Shikamaru: -Bajando la mesa al igual que todos los demás- entonces… investiguemos y tomemos las armas, porque esto va enserio.

Caminaron hasta sus habitaciones y tomaron todas sus armas ninjas preparados para atacar… cuando una figura desde el marco de la puerta los observaba, Sasuke, que de por si tiene muy desarrollado los sentidos sintió la presencia y rápidamente giró para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con una figura negra que de un certero movimientos lanzó un kunai a la lamparita de luz eh hizo un corto circuito en la casa dejándolos a oscuras.

La figura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke haciendo que el gritara fuertemente llamando a los otros chicos, todos se amontonaron alrededor de la figura para atraparla, pero muy tarde ya que había escapado en el acto.

Neji y Sasuke se fueron a otra habitación para buscar a la figura entre la luz de la luna y Naruto con Sai fueron a buscar por la casa confiando en la tenue luz de la luna. Mientras Sai se quedaba en la misma habitación esperando que la criatura o figura lo atacara, ya que estaba indefenso por estar solo… eso parecía.

En eso los chicos cansados de esperar se reunieron en la habitación donde habían sido atacados por la figura y a Sai se le ocurrió una idea para poder atrapar a la criatura.

Sai: -susurrando para que la figura no los escuchara- ¿recuerdan la técnica que les enseñé hoy en el almuerzo?... la de caminar en las paredes, ¿qué tal si nos trepamos y esperamos en la oscuridad a que la figura se aparezca y le lanzamos pequeños papeles bomba para aturdirlo? –dijo-.

Neji: eso va a funcionar a la perfección ¡vamos! –Dijo gritando en susurro-.

Los 5 se subieron a la pared en las esquinas más oscuras del pasillo hacía sus habitaciones esperando por la aparición de la extraña figura. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y pudieron divisar con la tenue luz de luna una figura que se movía, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron listos para atacar.

Shikamaru: ¡YA! –gritó sorprendiendo a la figura que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos al momento que le arrojaron los pequeños papeles bombas dejándolo aturdido.

Bajaron rápidamente del techo y vieron que la figura levantaba la mano en señal de rendición haciendo que los chicos bajaran las shurikens que tenían en las manos listas para hacer lo suyo y matar al intruso.

Kakashi: -sacándose la máscara- ¡Tranquilos chicos, solo soy yo!

Los 5: ¿¡qué!? ¡KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Tranquilos, tranquilos, se los puedo explicar… con Kurenai acordamos hacerles unas pequeñas pruebas para ver su nivel de capacidad ninja que tiene cada uno… y permítanme decirles que lo hicieron muy bien.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que las chicas también tuvieron la prueba y por eso sentimos esos gritos… -dijo explicándose para sí mismo en voz alta-.

Sai: Claro… ahora lo entiendo todo, los gritos, los shurikens, la luz… todo esto es parte del entrenamiento ninja ¿no?

Sasuke: Claro, ¿las chicas lo pudieron pasar?... –preguntó-.

Kakashi: si, y tardaron media hora menos que ustedes, así que su entrenamiento va a tener que ser más fuerte si quieren salir de aquí con 1.000.000 de dólares en las manos.

Después de ese momento, los chicos echaron a patadas a Kakashi de su cabaña, ya que tendrían que limpiar todo el desastre y luego dormir porque no lo habían hecho en un buen rato, y a pesar de ser las 8:28 de la noche… ya estaban más que cansados, así que decidieron dormir.

Sai: hasta mañana chicos… -dijo mientras iba a su habitación junto a Sasuke y Naruto ya que estos 3 compartían habitación.

Neji y Shikamaru: Buenas noches –dijeron-.

Todos se cepillaron los dientes, hicieron lo que siempre hacen antes de dormir y cayeron justos en la cama a dormir con mucho gusto, después de ese día… mantendrían la guardia en alto.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap… y que las chicas hayan quedado satisfechas sabiendo que somos más rápidas ¿no? Jaja, bueno, los veo en el próximo cap! ¿review?


	8. Ellos y Ellas: Comienza la batalla

¡Hola! Regresé, lo siento por desaparecerme, pero es que eh tenido una semana dura con los estudios y a pesar de estar en sexto las cosas cada día se ponen más duras. Además mi falta de inspiración no ayudo de nada pero bueno, voy a intentar escribir a ver que sale.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellas y Ellos: Comienza la batalla.**

Ya había pasado una semana después de las "pequeñas" pruebas que les pusieron Kakashi y Kurenai, ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla, ya tenían todos conocimiento ninja muy amplio, y antes de que la semana de entrenamiento ninja terminara, Jiraiya y Tsunade decidieron enseñarles un poco de lo que ellos los sannin sabían para hacer un pequeño cierre al entrenamiento.

Las chicas al entrenar con Tsunade desarrollaron una fuerza brutal y los chicos al estar con Jiraiya aprendieron a invocar sapos con sellos.

No solo comenzaba una semana nueva sino que también comenzaba otro mes y la batalla estaba por empezar.

**Narrado por Sakura: **

6:30 a.m faltan 30 minutos para que comience la batalla.

Hoy con las chicas decidimos levantarnos temprano para poder estar listas lo más pronto posible. Nos levantamos hace 1 hora, el mismo tiempo que llevamos entrenando en las habitaciones.

Ino: -Chicas, prepárense porque estamos a punto de vivir la experiencia de vida más grande que podamos tener- dijo mi rubia amiga.

Sakura: -Si chicas, tenemos que apoyarnos en todo y con eso podremos ganar la batalla –apoyé a mi amiga-.

Temari: -Vamos a prepararnos, tenemos que ponernos los uniformes… ¡No puedo creer que seamos anbus! – Dijo gritando Temari, una de las más emocionadas, sin contar a Tenten.

Fui hasta mi habitación y tome mi uniforme anbu para luego caminar hasta el baño para ponermelo, de verdad que no me gustaba ese uniforme, hacía calor y era demasiado abrigado… de un minuto a otro recordé que solo se tenía que usar en el entrenamiento y no era necesarios ponérselo todos los días de la batalla.

Rápidamente di un grito a mis amigas y las saque corriendo hasta el baño donde yo me encontraba.

Hinata: - ¿¡Qué pasó Sakura!? – asustada-.

Sakura: -Nada, pero algo a la vez –dije sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Tenten: - ¿qué?

Sakura: - ¿A ustedes les gustan los uniformes que tenemos? –pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Todas: Pues… eem, si.. claro, si…. NO.

Sakura: - Pues tengo una idea… vengan – las agarré de los brazos a todas y las llevé a toda prisa hasta mi habitación.

Tenten: ¿qué haces? –preguntó la de chongos.

Sakura: recuerdan que yo les dije que trajeran sus ropas militares y deportivas y ustedes dijeron que no, Bueno, yo me tome la libertad de traerlas.

Tome todas las prendas de mi bolso y se las arrojé por la cabeza para que las atraparan, rápidamente salieron de la habitación y se comenzaron a poner sus ropas al igual que yo, mi idea iba a funcionar aunque ellas no supieran de que hablo.

Tardamos 5 minutos en vestirnos y nos encontramos en el living.

Hinata tenía un sostén deportivo negro que dejaba a la vista su abdomen, calzas militares rasgadas y botas de militar negras, en su cabello se hizo una cola alta y tirante, yo le presté al igual que las otras chicas maquillaje negro para hacerse dos rayas negras debajo de sus ojos.

Ino traía un short militar, un buzo negro fino, pegado a su figura y botas de militar con medias negras hasta la rodilla. En el cabello traía su típica cola alta rubia.

Tenten tenía un tipo de pantalón-short, tenía una pierna larga y la otra corta de color negro, musculosa holgada militarizada y botas marrones. Su cabello estaba sujeto con una cola ata dejando caer su cabello por su espalda.

Temari lucía una musculosa negra rajada en todo su abdomen dejando a la vista varias partes. Unas calzas militarizadas con rodillas rajadas y bien pegadas a las piernas con botas marrones, su cabello estaba sujeto de una cola tirante.

Por último yo traía shorts militarizados de tiro alto, es decir, sobre el ombligo. Sostén deportivo y botas negras con una media sola. Mi cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo.

Ino: -Wow, Sakura, de verdad que quedamos hermosas… -dijo admirando mis combinaciones de ropa.

Temari: -Si, es cierto… pero creo que debemos apurarnos porque solo faltan 10 minutos para ir-.

Las chicas y yo salimos corriendo a nuestras habitaciones a traer nuestras katanas, shurikens, papeles bomba y kunais para hacer la batalla más peligrosa.

Nos tardamos solo 3 minutos en en buscar todo, así que enseguida que nos reunimos en el living salimos corriendo hacía el campo de batalla, que en este caso era una pequeña zona aislada que tenía un bosque algo extenso dividido por unas rejas.

Al llegar estaban los chicos, Tsunade y Jiraiya parados en la entrada de lo que sería el bosque.

**Narración de Sakura finalizada.**

En la mente de cada chico pasaban cosas pervertidas al ver a las chicas vestidas así de sexys, sus miradas no salían de encima de las chicas, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Tsunade que qiedó seriamente mirando a los chicos con cara de asesinato serial.

Tsunade: -¡DEJEN DE MIRAR A LAS CHICAS BAKAS!- dijo con el puño en el aire haciendo despertar a los chicos del paraíso.

Naruto: -Ahhh, ¿qué? ¿quién miraba a Hinata?, nadie la está mirando… ¡No me griten! –dijo Naruto nervioso, los chicos y las chicas quedaron mirando a Naruto con una gotita resbalando por su frente, nadie era tan idiota como él en todo el mundo.

Jiraiya: -Okey, buenos días chicos y chicas, hoy como sabrán es el primer día de la batalla… todos sabemos que la temática de esta batalla es ninja, pero igual decidimos hacer una batalla que no involucra armas ninjas –dijo mirando a cada chico y chica que soltaba sus armas con cara de disgusto, sabía que realmente querían luchar.

Tsunade: -Así es, hoy usaremos armas de pintura, creo que ya muchos han jugado al paintball… ¿no es así?-.

Tenten: - ¡Yo sí! Teníamos un equipo de 5 contra 5 para jugar en un campo de batalla y yo era la líder del equipo –dijo muy orgullosa de su equipo.

Neji: -Yo también era líder de mi equipo de paintball, ganamos 8 de 10 encuentros con 10 diferentes escuelas-.

Jiraiya: -Veo que ya hay dos con práctica y que son de diferentes grupos, así que los dos tienen oportunidades de ganar-.

Tsunade: -El juego consiste en lo siguiente: Chicas, ustedes tendrán su territorio cuidando la bandera que le pertenece a los chicos, y chicos ustedes tienen la bandera de las chicas, ninguno de ustedes puede dejar que una chica o un chico llegue hasta su bandera… les entregaremos las armas… hay cámara en todos los árboles y podemos ver su batalla-.

Jiraiya: -Las reglas son: no golpes, mordidas, puñetazos, patadas, cachetadas o pellizcos, al primer tiro que te de estás descalificado y tendrás que esperar a que termine el juego para poder moverte, mientras tanto se quedarán como muertos en el lugar donde los descalificaron. La última y más importante regla usen técnicas ninja-.

Sasuke: -¿esas son todas las reglas? – preguntó mirando indiferentemente a los directores del juego.

Tsunade: -Si, son todas las reglas… el juego comienza… ¡YA!, recuerden que el color blanco es el de las chicas y el color negro el de los chicos… AHORA QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!

Todos salieron corriendo hacía la mesa que tenía todas las armas y desesperadamente entraron a la especie de bosque cerrado hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos territorios para proteger las banderas.

***En territorio de chicos***

Neji: -Reúnanse, tengo un plan que nos va a ayudar a ganar el juego-.

Shikamaru: (pensativo) –Necesitamos una estrategia muy buena, nosotros tenemos ventajas y ellas también… estamos cabeza a cabeza-.

Sai: -Pues, escuchemos a Neji-.

Neji: -Necesito a tres de ustedes para salir de aquí y tratar de alcanzar la bandera- dijo Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai se ofrecieron para ir a buscar la bandera al territorio de las chicas, pero bien sabían que no era fácil hacerlo.

Sasuke: -¿y yo qué hago?- (suspirando).

Neji: (señalando la bandera) –Tú te quedarás aquí conmigo protegiendo la bandera de las chicas… no va a ser nada fácil, pero estate atento-.

Sasuke: (colocándose al lado de la bandera) –Entiendo, que comience el juego- exclamó cargando el arma.

Neji: (dirigiéndose a los tres chicos) –Ustedes tres, escabúllanse, piérdanse en el bosque… ¡NO! No se pierdan en el bosque, sean el bosque- Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.

Los tres al unísono: -¡SI SEÑOR!- Dijeron los tres con posición de soldados.

Neji emprendió caminata directo a la bandera y se posicionó justo detrás de la bandera para protegerla de todos los ángulos, al igual que Sasuke que se encontraba del lado contrario viendo hacía donde sería el territorio de las chicas, que obviamente, este no se veía gracias a los árboles que tapaban el camino.

Los tres chicos al traer puesta ropa ninja (todo de negro) era más fácil para ellos escabullirse, de un salto subieron a la copa de los árboles para emprender su pequeña caminata hasta el territorio de las chicas.

***En el territorio de las chicas***

Tenten: -Entendieron la estrategia, ¿verdad?- miró a todas y frunció el seño mientras sonreía, una especie de sonrisa malvada y cómplice…

Hinata: -Si, ya nos vamos… Sakura, Ino, rápido, mientras más rápido lo hagamos mejor-.

Temari: (mientras se posicionaba al lado de la bandera con Tenten) –¡Suerte chicas!-.

Ino: -Lo mismo digo-.

Las tres chicas saltaron directo a la copa de los árboles y fueron yendo de árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron a un cierto punto donde se separaron, no a mucha distancia sino que a unos metros de cada una.

**Con Ino:**

Ino se encontraba recostada contra un árbol escondiéndose de un sonido que acababa de escuchar cerca de donde se encontraba, rápidamente salió de su escondite y apuntó al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido que tanto la asustó, pero al girar se había dado cuenta de que era un simple pájaro que estaba encima de una rama cerca de ella.

Ino: (Pensando) –Hmp, estúpido pájaro, casi me matas del susto-.

Enseguida escuchó otro sonido que obviamente no era del pájaro y al momento hizo un jutsu de clonación, cuando su clon salió para ver de que se trataba vio que le dieron una bala de pintura directo en el pecho haciendo que se desvaneciera rápidamente.

Rápidamente Ino subió a una de las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba escondida y se camufló con un jutsu para que no la vieran, era algo así como un camaleón.

Esperó unos momentos entonces notó que Sai se encontraba a unos metros de ella, y miraba fijamente a un punto, en ese punto se encontraba Hinata contra un árbol apuntando hacía un rubio que estaba parado de espaldas a un árbol intentando cubrirse sin saber que alguien le apuntaba.

Ino se lanzó sobre el pelinegro lo más rápido que pudo y saltó enseguida sobre otra rama dejando desorientado al pelinegro de piel extremadamente blanca.

Sai: (levantándose) -¿¡QUIÉN FUE!?, SAL ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA DAÑO- Dijo mirando hacía todos lados.

Ino: (apareciendo detrás de Sai) –Hola, Sai- saludaba cínicamente mientras cargaba el arma y la pegaba contra la espalda de Sai- suelta el arma y prometo no dispararte- advirtió.

Sai, rendido y sin ninguna escapatoria decidió hacerle caso, tiró el arma y levantó las manos, de repente se sintió un disparo en seco en medio del bosque que dejó a Naruto con una mala sensación así que lo más rápido que pudo se escabulló por los árboles y se sentó en una rama pensando en algo que podría servirle para escapar de allí.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y levantaba su arma…

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, lamento haberme desaparecido pero de verdad que me falta muchísima inspiración para seguir con este fic, no se me ocurre ninguna idea… así que agradecería si me dejaran algún review con ideas, gracias por leer.


	9. Ellos y Ellas: Emboscados y atrapados

Bueno, tengo buenas noticias, tengo la semana libre de vacaciones y voy a intentar inspirarme para hacer más caps del fic, ojala les guste que los dejé con la impresión de que sucederá más adelante…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Emboscados y atrapados.**

Naruto volteó rápidamente levantando su arma para prepararse para lo que se aproximaba y al dar un giro de 180º notó que era Shikamaru bajando su arma mientras se acercaba a paso lento y cansado hacía él.

El de coleta tomo asiento junto a Naruto en la rama donde el rubio se encontraba mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

Naruto: - ¿¡OYE!? ¿Por qué me apuntabas? – Preguntó mientras ponía una cara de niño pequeño y bufaba mostrando su enojo por el gran susto que se llevó al pensar que ya lo tenían en la mira.

Shikamaru: -Lo siento, es solo que pensé que eras algunas de las chicas- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se recostaba sobre la rama.

Naruto bufó lo más que pudo para demostrar su decepción, ¿¡Cómo lo confundieron con una chica!?... podía ser muchas cosas menos una chica.

Naruto: -Y… dime, ¿tuviste alguna pelea? –dijo mientras miraba al horizonte, por más que pareciera imposible habían pasado 5 horas desde que había comenzado la pelea, y los conductores calculaban que la batalla de pintura duraría una semana como mucho.

Shikamaru: -Si- dijo seco como siempre- Sakura quiso atacarme pero fui más rápido e hice un jutsu de transportación-.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto mientras suspiraban cada tanto demostrando su cansancio y derrota que cada quién sentía por dentro. Shikamaru, con su sentido auditivo tan agudo como lo tenía, pudo percatarse de que alguien se asomaba más y más…

Shikamaru: Dando la vuelta más rápido de lo que canta un gallo -¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ!?- gritó con su arma en lo alto.

De entre las hojas saltó una pequeña ardilla que estaba comiendo nueces tranquilamente, que por el grito que emitió Shikamaru a la pobre casi le da un infarto instantáneo.

Naruto: -Pss, mira Shikamaru… es Hinata- susurró a Shikamaru que se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo.

Shikamaru y Naruto levantaron sus armas en lo alto apuntando a Hinata que estaba caminando hacia el territorio de los chicos mientras levantaba y bajaba su arma, percatándose de cada silencio y ruido que habían dentro de ese traicionero bosque.

A punto de soltar fuego los dos, no notaron que una melena rosada los espiaba y sabía lo que harían, rápidamente Sakura, que estaba a unos pocos metros de Hinata, se arrojó encima de está justo en el momento donde empezaron a tirar las balas de pintura.

Las dos chicas salieron rodando del peligro y al parar, con una mirada mutua, hicieron un jutsu de tele transportación y de un momento a otro aparecieron detrás de los chicos, dejándolos con la guardia baja.

Sakura: -Esto es fácil… bajen las armas, ríndanse, y no habrá sufrimiento para ustedes- Pronunció mientras cargaba el arma, se notaba como la típica pelea del viejo oeste.

**Con Sasuke y Neji: **

Un castaño y un azabache se encontraban sentados alrededor de una bandera con sus armas de pinturas listas para el ataque, todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso, y eso ya estaba empezando a cansar a cierto azabache.

Sauke: (pensando) – ¿Cuándo diablos termina esto?-.

Neji: -Oye, Sasuke, estoy extremadamente aburrido, no ha llegado nada… es tan aburrido- Vaciló mientras juagaba con su arma.

Sasuke: -Hmp, yo también estoy super cansado, aburre no tener acción por aquí- dijo, mirando en lo profundo del bosque donde se encontraba el territorio de las chicas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, parecían jugar una guerra de suspiros pues cada cinco segundos había un suspiro nuevo de cada quien.

Neji: -¿Oíste eso?- preguntó levantando su arma mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Sasuke: -Si, fue como un silbido entre las hojas- exclamó mientras levantaba la guardia apuntando hacía cualquier cosa que se moviera por esos lares.

Los chicos, empezaron a girar alrededor de la bandera, mientras levantaban y bajaban el arma vigilando cada movimiento de la naturaleza, de pronto, vieron un destello amarillo que se movía de un lado a otro mareando a los chicos, cada vez un poco más y más… hasta que paró.

Los dos cayeron un poco mareados al suelo, pero con la conciencia totalmente en su lugar, aunque las cosas a su alrededor giraban podían ver a Ino que se acercaba a ellos lentamente con su arma en alto, y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, simplemente… DESAPARECIÓ.

Parecía que la chica controlaba sus mentes haciendo que ellos vieran cosas que no eran, o simplemente era muy talentosa y podía hacer cosas ninjas que ellos no.

**Con Shikamaru y Naruto: **

Sakura y Hinata ya cansadas de esperar a que los chicos bajaran sus armas decidieron arrojarles las balas y que el juego entre ellos terminara… al hacerlo notaron que simplemente eran clones al desvanecerse en el aire.

Las chicas rápidamente se colocaron de espalda contra espalda y cuidaron de que no se vieran camuflándose entre las hojas. Todo era silencio absoluto, hasta que en un momento de entre sus cabezas, por casi un rose, cruzó una bala que dio a parar justo en el tronco del árbol.

Naruto y Shikamaru saltaron de entre los árboles y comenzaron a disparar hacía donde en unos momentos se encontraban las dos chicas paradas, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle… ellas ya no estaban en ese lugar.

Naruto: -Oh, no… ¿ahora qué? – Suspiró resignado a cualquier cosa que en ese momento sucediera, quería esos millones, pero esto ya estaba rebasando sus límites de desesperación, se sentía horrible estar acorralado por dos chicas totalmente asesinas.

Tres balas rápidas cruzaron por las narices de los dos chicos, cada momento que pasaba el juego se hacía más intenso, y más cuando las chicas habían aprendido a controlar la mente de las personas con Kurenai-sensei.

Shikamaru y Naruto fueron retrocediendo paso a paso hasta chocar con el árbol y quedar acorralados por las chicas y por el árbol enorme que atrás de sus espaldas se encontraba.

De pronto comenzaron a sentir los pasos de las dos señoritas que se asomaban más y más, sus estrepitosas risas que parecían ser sacadas de los cuentos más malvados de todo el planeta… las gotas de sudor recorrían los rostros de nuestros dos ninjas, acorralados totalmente, con serios problemas y los pelos de punta, ya nada se podía poner peor.

El de coleta, casi a último momento se le ocurrió un plan. Rápidamente le dijo a Naruto que se camiflara con un justsu, así lo hizo, al momento invocaron clones para poder distraer a las chicas mientras escapaban.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

Hasta aquí con el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho, más vale, es corto… pero mientras más corto más cosas quedan por pasar… ¿reviews?


	10. Ellos y Ellas: Yo voy a ganar

Aquí estoy con el cap que deje la última vez, jaja, se que los deje algo con ganas porque lo deje en la mejor parte… todos sabemos quienes van a ganar ahora y al final de todo… pero solo les voy a adelantar algo: La siguiente prueba se trata del mar, una llave y Kisame… solo eso. Sin más que decir comienzo.

**AL FINAL DEL CAP HAY UN COMUNICADO, PARA QUE ENTIENDAN LO QUE SUCEDERÁ LEEANLO POR FAVOR, GRACIAS.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Yo voy a ganar.**

El chico de coleta y su rubio compañero lo más que daban sus piernas subieron a la rama de un árbol para saltar varios metros más lejos y más arriba para que Hinata y Sakura no los encontraran.

Shikamaru: -Ya estamos a salvo- suspiró el de coleta muy cansado ya que habían estado saltando de rama en rama.

Naruto: -Por fin, pensé que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco en media rama- jadeó el blondo.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en la rama donde se encontraba y se colocaron espalda con espalda haciendo un intento por cubrirse ante cualquier ataque. Ya eran casi las 9.30 de la noche y los chicos habían pasado allí casi 10 horas dormidos porque siendo sinceros, a simple vista parecía un simple juego, pero al vivirlo hace que no soportes el cansancio.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después, el rubio de ojos celestes empezó a escuchar risas macabras alrededor de ellos dos, rápidamente Naruto comenzó a mover el brazo del chico de coleta a su lado y este comenzó a despertar balbuceando incoherencias.

Shikamaru: -Déjame 5 minutos más ¿sí? –Balbuceó Shikamaru mientras se le caía un poco de baba de la boca -¡Ah, Naruto!... ¿para qué me despiertas?-.

Naruto: -¿¡Acaso no escuchas las risas y los ruidos!?- dijo desesperado el rubio ya que su amigo parecía totalmente fuera de eso.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio unos minutos y comenzó a oír, como lo dijo el de ojos celestes, risas malévolas que los rodeaban y se hacían cada vez más audibles como si se rieran en sus oídos. De pronto los chicos comenzaron a ver figuras negras moverse de un lado a otro alrededor de ellos como si fuera un remolino y ellos estuvieran en medio de él.

Las risas fuertes y los movimientos certeros y rápidos de las figuras comenzaron a poner nerviosos a los dos chicos que en la rama se encontraban y con mucha desesperación bajaron de la rama y comenzaron a correr como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Naruto con mucha desesperación comenzó a lanzar balas a todos lados y vio a lo lejos que alguien caía de un árbol, miró fijamente y notó que era Hinata que estaba herida por la larga caída que dio.

Naruto: -Oh, no… no puede ser, la herí… yo, ¡SOY UN MOSTRUO!- Comenzó a gritar arrojado en el suelo –Ya voy Hinata, ya voy-.

El rubio desesperado corrió hasta donde yacía el "cuerpo de Hinata" seguido del chico de coleta y se arrojó al lado de Hinata que estaba tirada en el suelo con la vista del lado contrario, Naruto la dio vuelta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y soltó un gran alarido al notar que Hinata no tenía rostro.

Al momento el cuerpo de Hinata explotó en una gran nube de humo y los muchachos al instante se levantaron y pusieron pose de ataque con sus armas a mano sin perder la guardia que en esos momentos hacía tanta falta.

Shikamaru: -Naruto, escúchame –susurró el de coleta- no hagas ningún movimientos ¿bien?, esto es como un juego de vida o muerte… si haces algo mal te mueres- trató de alertar al rubio, pero solo logró que lo pusiera más nervioso que antes.

A lo lejos, dos figuras, una de cabello rosa y otras de cabello negro azulado se acercaban más y más… con paso lento, risas malvadas y cuando estaba a casi 3 metros de los chicos, hicieron la señal típica para hacer silencio y desaparecieron de la nada, causando profundo terror en los chicos. Los muchachos totalmente asustados y ya creyendo su derrota, se quedaron estáticos parados entre todos esos árboles.

Naruto: -Shikamaru, creo que ya nos tienen- exclamó, cuando se oyó un ruido prominente de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos –si, definitivamente nos tienen- agregó el rubio con la mirada fija en el árbol.

Shikamaru: -Esas chicas sí que son difíciles de vencer… juegan con tu mente y luego hacen que caigas en una realidad falsa- susurró para él y para el blondo de su lado.

Si no hubieran continuado hablando hubieran notado que dos figuras se aproximaban lentamente hacía ellos con sus armas en las manos y con un intenso color rojo en los ojos, algo así como en una película de terror extremadamente aterradora; las dos figuras llegaron hasta cada chico y por detrás de sus espaldas les susurraron algo así como: "_Fin del juego"_.

Dos balazos se oyeron por todo el bosque haciendo que los dos chicos que cuidaban las banderas pensaran en lo peor, estaban ya muy asustados con lo que había sucedido con Ino… y sabían que esas chicas eran capaces de todo.

**Con Tenten y Temari:**

Temari estaba sentada del lado de la bandera opuesto al que se encontraba Tenten que estaba dormida porque se estaban turnando para dormir. Cuando Temari escuchó los balazos lo primero fue despertar a Tenten que balbuceaba de todo menos algo coherente.

Tenten: -Que… que… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Para qué me despertaste? –balbuceaba la chica arrojada en el suelo.

Temari: -Acaban de oírse dos disparos totalmente altos… ¿crees que nos hayan quitado a dos de nuestras chicas? O… nosotras vamos ganando- pensó en voz alta, con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

Tenten: -Mmm, bueno pues –lo dudó un segundo- los chicos son buenos en esto… pero si las chicas siguieron mis instrucciones al pie de la letra: Tenemos la batalla ganada- bostezó la chica.

Lo cierto era que Tenten ideó el plan más macabro y manipulador de mentes que existiera en la historia.

**Flash Back**

_Tenten había reunido a todas las chicas alrededor de la bandera y comenzó asignando planes para ellas… cada una tenía que hacer que su rival llorara del miedo que tendría después de ver lo grandes que ellas podían ser._

_Tenten: -Chicas, aquí está el plan… tu Ino, irás por el área más poblada del lugar, tendrás que divisar a alguno de los chicos porque, si estoy en lo correcto, Neji lo mandará a que haga una vigilancia y cometa las mayores bajas posibles –indicó a la rubia que se encontraba con la suma atención sobre la morocha- Cuando lo veas, intenta colocarte detrás de él o por algunos metros y no dudes en apretar el gatillo. Llegarás hasta la bandera de los chicos, pero no la tomes solo confunde a los muchachos que la protegen, juega con sus mentes y aplástalos sin descalificarlos-._

_Ino: -Perfecto, lo haré- sonrió maliciosamente la rubia de ojos celestes._

_Tenten: -Sakura y Hinata… ustedes no se separen porque tendrán que hacer algo extremadamente loco que podría dejar trauma a los chicos- comentó la morocha._

_Sakura: -Uuuh, me encanta… cuenta más- exclamó la pelirrosa._

_Tenten: -Asusten a dos de los chicos que se encuentren en el área y hagan que se unan para que sean un blanco más fácil… cuando los tengan hagan cosas aterradoras con sus mentes, jueguen con ellos, conviertan de sus vidas en una terrible película de terror. Por sobre todo quiero que hagan esto de mi parte: giren rápidamente de rama en rama alrededor de ellos confundiéndolos mientras que se ríen malignamente y paren unos minutos para luego bajar de las ramas y acercarse solo unos 3 metros a ellos y hacerle la seña de silencio. Lo vi en una película no me juzguen- Indicó la morocha mientras se paraba junto a la bandera y le indicaba a las chicas que se fueran de allí._

_Temari: -¡Suerte chicas! –gritó, tomo posición de soldado y se estacionó justo al lado de la bandera._

**Fin del Flash Back**

La morocha de chongos se río para sus adentros y miró a Temari con una pequeña sonrisa malvada para luego acostarse de nuevo en el césped y volver a dormir otra vez.

Temari solo quedó viendo a Tenten con un gesto de diversión para luego susurrar al viento: "Loca" y volver a sentarse al lado de la bandera… mientras se compadecía por los chicos que sufrieron eso.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

Jajajaja, sí que puedo ser mala a veces… bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, a mi me dejó satisfecha y orgullosa… en el próximo capítulo será cuando termine la batalla de pintura.

**AVISO: En estos días eh intentado probar algo nuevo y desde ahora haré fics de Hora De Aventura (tal vez algunos de ustedes lo conozcan) esto no significa que deje de hacer fics como este, pero los capítulos no van a ser tan frecuentes como antes. Al que le interesen mis nuevos capítulos de HDA son bienvenidos a leerlos, gracias por leer.**


	11. Ellos y Ellas: Las vencedoras

Aquí está la conti, espero que les guste… obvio sabemos quién va a ganar, porque las CHICAS llevan la ventaja así que, bueno veamos que sucede ahora con ellas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ellos y Ellas: Las vencedoras.**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que el rubio y el de coleta quedaron descalificados totalmente del juego asesino que se tornó escalofriante para ellos. Ahora le tocaba a Sasuke y a Neji que al igual que Temari y Tenten se encontraban haciendo guardia con la bandera, cuidándola de sus rivales.

**Con Ino, Sakura y Hinata:**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que ellas se encontraron a unos metros no muy largos de la bandera de los chicos, pero al estar camufladas ellos no las podían ver.

Sakura: -Oigan chicas, tenemos que hacer esto rápido… tengo una idea, hacemos esto lo más escalofriante que podamos jugando con sus mente, ¿qué les parece?-.

Hinata e Ino: -Si- contestaron bien decididas a corromper la mente de los chicos.

Sakura: -el plan es este, tú Ino, escabúllete entre los árbol pero quédate a la vista de ellos, cuando veas que te van a apuntar has un clon rápidamente y que le disparen a ella. Van a quedar confundidos y ahí es cuando entra Hinata- dictaba la de cabellos rosas –Tú Hinata, quiero que hagas un clon a unos metros de ellos y que se quede allí parado mirando fijamente a los chicos… eso los confundirá aún más-.

Hinata: -Si, ¿pero tú que harás?- preguntó la chica de cabello azulado.

Sakura: -No te preocupes… yo ya sé que hacer- dijo mirando directo a donde estaban los chicos –Vamos, comienza Ino-.

Ino pegó un salto hacía la rama más cercana que tenía y como lo dictó Sakura, los chicos enseguida voltearon el rostro para ver que había provocado el ruido. Pronto vieron a Ino que se quedó parada estática y al momento que le iban a disparar hizo un clon al cual enseguida le dio la bala en el pecho desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

Los chicos quedaron estáticos y pensaron que estaban tendiéndoles una trampa así que aumentaron su guardia llegando al punto de tirar algunas balas al aire.

Enseguida Hinata hizo lo que le dijo Sakura y mientras los chicos miraban a donde se había caído anteriormente el clon de Ino, Hinata hizo un jutsu de clonación y le ordenó que se parara justo a unos 4 metros de los chicos. Lo suficiente para ser vista y quedar en completa vulnerabilidad.

Rápidamente Neji soltó un disparo hacía donde se encontraba la Hinata falsa y rápidamente desapareció lo cual dejó impactado a Neji que puso mucha atención a cada movimiento que se escuchaba entre los árboles.

Cada minuto era duro y más duro para ellos, pues, con lo que habían vivido con Ino haciendo un juego con sus mentes era algo escalofriante que quisieran evitar que volviera a suceder.

Sakura que los miraba desde unos arbustos cercanos hizo su parte del plan, saltó de una rama en otra riendo como desquiciada, cometiendo lo mismo que hizo con los pobres de Shikamaru y Naruto. Rápidamente incitó a las chicas a hacer lo mismo cosa que no negaron y enseguida comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol cantando y riendo como una escena de película de horror.

En un acto de desesperación los dos jóvenes comenzaron a lanzar balas al aire sin tener muchas esperanzas, pero eso se olvido al sentir un gran estruendo y vieron una mata rosa cayendo de un árbol.

Sasuke tenía la intención de ir hasta el lugar para ver si Sakura estaba bien o se había quebrado o algo, pero una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

Neji: -Sasuke… es una trampa, Sakura no es tonta. Sabe lo que hay que hacer- dijo decidido observando seriamente donde yacía el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sasuke: -Pero… yo, YO CREO QUE ES SAKURA- Dijo gritando con una gran desesperación hacía Neji que enseguida le apuntó el rostro adonde antes estaba el cuerpo de Sakura.

Neji: -Ves, te lo dije. Es una trampa y quieren que caigamos… pero no va a suceder-.

Sasuke: -Está bien, no voy a caer- suspiró posicionándose cerca de Neji.

Pasaron unas horas y los chicos no vieron más a las chicas por un buen rato hasta que decidieron dormir por unos minutos y al menos ruido se despertarían.

Tres chicas estaban detrás de los arbustos viendo como los chicos dormían plácidamente mientras ellas hacían su último repaso al plan.

Sakura: -¿Entendieron?- preguntó la mata rosa.

Hinata e Ino: -¡Sí!- contestaron al unísono.

Sakura: -Bien, hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. Vamos- a la señal las tres muchachas saltaron a la rama más cercana e hicieron más ruido posible para llamar la atención de los chicos que en ese momento estaban contando ovejas y chorreteando su almohada de césped con saliva.

Sasuke y Neji: -AAAAAAH, ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- despertaron gritando los dos que mágicamente se habían parado como balas al instante que el sonido cruzó por sus tímpanos.

Un sonido cruzó por sus cabezas… era como un sonido mágico, tranquilizador, daba algo de sueño escucharlo. Eran voces, que cantaban perfectamente una canción hermosa que los hizo tocar las nubes mientras más se acercaba la voz más sueño tenían.

Estaban a pocos minutos de caer en un profundo sueño cuando la voz se tornó escalofriante y horrible cantando una canción macabra.

Neji: -Diablos, quieren jugar con nuestras mentes- maldijo el de cabellos largos.

Sasuke: -AAAGH, parece que se hubieran metido en mi cabeza… ¡NO PARO DE ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN!- gritaba el pelinegro mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y caía arrodillado al suelo.

Neji: -AAAH, ¡ME PASA LO MISMO!...salgan de mi cabeza, SALGAN AHORA- gritaban los dos muchachos arrojados en el suelo retorciéndose.

Pronto la horrible melodía paró y los chicos recuperaron la compostura quedando solo un poco aturdidos por el espantoso momento que acababan de pasar.

De pronto el paisaje se pintó de negro, todo lo que estaba ahí era negro, parecía que ellos estuvieran flotando en la nada. Otra vez esa canción…** "_La dadada, te voy a encontrar ladadada, y te voy a eliminar" _**Se oía fuerte y claro, más con las risas escalofriantes de fondo.

Pronto los chicos entraron en un estado de pánico terrible, sin saber que solo estaban dentro de un juego mental y que afuera de sus mentes ciertas personas sacaban la pintura de sus armas.

Neji y Sasuke comenzaron a sentir unas palabras que les erizaron los cabellos de la nuca y de todo sus cuerpos dejándolos paralizados.

**"_Estoy a 10 pasos de ustedes… la da da da, doy 1, 2 y 3 pasos"._**

Suspiro, grito ahogado, desesperación, sudor frío, MIEDO.

Querían salir corriendo pero no podían, algo no los dejaba… sospecharon que era la voz de una niña pequeña la que se encontraba diciendo esas horribles palabras y más todavía cuando vieron la silueta de una pequeña niña con un vestido.

**"_Doy 4, 5 y 6 pasos… estoy llegando chicos jajaja"._**

Los muchachos comenzaron a temblar terriblemente mientras lágrimas de desesperación llegaron a sus ojos al ver el rostro de la niña que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ellos. Era horrible, el monstruo de toda una pesadilla: ojos negros profundamente vacios, es decir, sin ojos. Los labios parecían estar cosidos y unas marcas terribles de heridas en su rostro.

**"_Doy 7, 8, 9 y 10 pasos… hola chicos"._**

Silencio, solo eso… muchísimo silencio, parecía que ese lugar estuviera vacío; a lo lejos se divisaban dos chicos en el suelo con señales de desmayo y una pequeña joven sonriendo con maldad para luego desaparecer.

Sakura: -Ya Ino, déjalos… no queremos matarlos. Solo queremos ganarles- decía graciosa Sakura al ver que los chicos tenían marcas de orina en sus entrepiernas.

Hinata e Ino ataron a los chicos de pies a cabeza y les dejaron una pequeña notita en sus frentes con las palabras: **_"Fin del juego, nosotras ganamos"._**

Tomaron la bandera y directo se fueron a su territorio a festejar con las otras dos chicas que esperaban realmente emocionadas desde su punto.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

Vieron como quiero al sexo femenino. Bueno, dejen reviews si les gustó o si les parece malo o cruel… jeje:D Besos y hasta el próximo cap, los quiero.


	12. Ellos y Ellas: Más pruebas

¡PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!, deje la historia medio abandonada… pero aquí y voy a subir otro capítulo más si puedo ¿bien?... los quiero mucho, no me odien.

Aquí va, espero que les encante (encántese) y que amen, sepan perdonar a un alma en pena(?

* * *

.

.

.

**Ellos y Ellas: ¡MÁS PRUEBAS!**

Ya había acabado el primero juego entre ellos y las chicas llevaban la delantera, estaban más cansados que nunca, y otros muy traumatizados.

Tsunade: -Bueno, chicos… son asco, pensé que ganarían pero perdieron, necesitan más entrenamiento. –Dijo mirando a los chicos indiferentemente –En cuanto a ustedes chicas, son muy buenas en cuanto a las técnicas mentales y estoy muy orgullosa- exclamó sonriendo.

Naruto: -¡PERO CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO!- gritó molesto -…Vi tantas cosas que desearía no haber nacido- confesó mientras se acurrucaba con sus brazos.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya mientras que los chicos se echaban todos juntos en una esquina con una nube de depresión rodeándolos a todos.

Jiraiya: -Jajaaja, bueno jajaja, basta de risas… con Tsunade ya sabemos cuál será la próxima prueba- comentó callando las risas –Tsunade, te doy los honores de decir cuál será- dijo mirando a Tsunade.

Tsunade: -Gracias Jiraiya, bueno chicos la siguiente prueba que tendrán es…- pausó misteriosamente mientras que Naruto le hacía redobles por detrás -¡SALVAR A SU COMPAÑERO!-.

Todos: -¿¡QUÉ!?-.

Jiraiya: -Lo que oyeron chicos- dijo sonriendo con un poco de maldad -¡UNO VA A MORIR!- gritó levantando las manos mientras las agitaba como intentando asustarlos.

Neji: -¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR!?- gritó Neji dejando sordos a todos a su alrededor. –NO QUIERO MORIR-.

Tsunade: -¡TRANQUILOS CHICOS!, nadie va a morir, solo son inventos de este tarado- exclamó mientras soltaba un puñetazo que dio a parar al rostro de Jiraiya -¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE MADURAR VIEJO IDIOTA!-.

Tardaron un poco en calmarse después del susto que les había dado el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya que se encontraba en un rincón llorando estilo anime y con un chichón enorme es su frente testigo del doloroso puñetazo que le había propinado Tsunade.

Hinata: -Ahora sí, Tsunade… ¿cómo que tenemos que "salvar a nuestro compañero"?- preguntó algo temerosa por la respuesta, y era la verdad que estaba rezando porque no dijera que los pondrían en peligro de vida.

Tsunade suspiró y aguantando la risa al ver los rostros de los aterrorizados adolescentes que se encontraban allí rezando porque no murieran en ese día.

Tsunade: -¡Tranquilos! Nadie va a morir ¿sí?, bien… el juego es así: uno de ustedes se quedará encerrado dentro de una caja de cristal que está conectada a una manguera, esa manguera comenzará a llenar la caja de cristal con agua y los que están fuera de la caja de cristal los tienen que salvar usando una serie de pistas para llegar hasta la llave que abre la caja- explicó dejando a más de uno con la boca bien abierta.

Naruto: -Pe… pe… PERO ¿Y SI SE LLENA AL TOPE?- preguntaba la melena rubia desesperada -¡soy muy joven y muy guapo como para morir!-.

Sakura: -Ash, cállate Naruto… ¿No la escuchaste? No-moriremos- gritaba Sakura mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

Tsunade: -Gracias Sakura, me ahorraste un golpe- le dijo sonriendo a la chica de cabellos rosas que le sonreía con malicia –La prueba comenzará… en 1 hora, así que vayan a sus habitaciones prepárense y mientras escojan quién se queda dentro de la caja de cristal-.

Los jóvenes se perdieron en una nube de humo al instante que dijo que se retiraran, la que tomarían sería sin dudas, la decisión más difícil hasta ahora.

*Cabaña de los chicos*

Cada uno corría de aquí para allá preparándose para lo que se vendría ese día, habían escuchado antes de retirarse a Jiraiya hablando con Tsunade sobre un premio al que ganara así que estaban decididos a ganar.

Naruto: -Chicos, llegó el momento… ¿quién se ahogará?- preguntó inocentemente dejando a algunos con cara de horror y a otros con los ojos en blanco y cara de pocos amigos -¿qué?-.

Sai: -Cállate marica, nadie morirá (espero)- comentó el pelinegro dejando sonrojado al rubio.

Naruto: -¡IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE DECIRME MARICA NENA!- le gritó Naruto mientras el pelinegro mostraba su típica sonrisa "amistosa".

Neji: -Chicos…- susurró Neji haciendo que todos se pusieran serios y lo miraran a él -¿qué miran?, solo quiero que presten atención- dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke: -Ya enserio, ¿quién queda?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Shikamaru: -Tiene que ser uno que haya estado ya en esas condiciones de aguantar bajo el agua- opinó el chico de coleta –así tendremos mayor resistencia-.

Neji: -¡Yo tomé clases de natación hace 1 año y aguanto hasta 6 minutos bajo el agua!- comentó dejando a todos atónitos, nadie podía quedarse 6 minutos bajo el agua -…No me juzguen, tengo técnicas-.

Sasuke: -Bueno, queda Neji- suspiró levantándose del sofá –Vamos dónde Tsunade… seguro las chicas ya están listas, solo faltan 15 minutos- .

Naruto/Sai: -¡SI, NO MORIRÉ HOY!- gritaron los dos con mutua felicidad.

Shikamaru/Neji/Sasuke: -¡CÁLLENSE IDIOTAS!-.

Naruto/Sai: -Okey T.T, perdón- contestaron los dos con las miradas gachas.

*En el lugar de la prueba*

Jiraiya: -¡Allá llegan los idiotas!... Se estaban tardando- dijo mirando a los chicos severamente mientras zapateaba en el suelo varias veces simulando enojo.

Shikamaru: -Lo sentimos, ya estamos listos- dijo hablando entrecortadamente por la falta de respiración provocada por la corrida.

Tenten: -Ya era hora de que llegaran, llegaron justo a las… -Hizo una pausa para ver su reloj y hacer una mueca de sorpresa -11:59 con 59 segundos… justo en el momento-.

Tsunade: -Bueno, basta de sorpresas y retardos, ya es hora-.

Jiraiya: -Vamos chicos, súbanse a la camioneta… de aquí los llevaremos a la zona de prueba-.

Cada uno se subió en la camioneta que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran todos quedando todas las chicas de un lado y todos los chicos del otro.

Sai: -Y bueno chicas… ¿no tienen miedo a morir?- preguntó inocentemente regalándoles una sonrisa falsa. Las muchachas que estaban dentro del auto quedaron con los ojos en blanco y una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

Sakura: -¡SOS UN ENFERMO!... ¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO!- le gritaba Sakura sacudiendo sus brazos de un lado a otro sin parar un segundo.

Hinata: -Está bien, cálmate Sakura-chan… no pasa nada- susurraba la peliazul mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga que de seguro de no estar con un cinturón puesto le arrancaba la cabeza al morocho que la veía aterrorizado.

Tenten/Temari: -Ustedes van a perder, ya lo verán- dijeron al unísono las chicas que ya de por sí eran las dos más competitivas del lugar.

Sasuke/Neji: -No ganaran, podrán haber ganado la primera… pero la segunda nunca- se opusieron otros dos chicos que al igual que ellas eran los más competitivos de los 5.

Tenten: -Si lo haremos… ¡LOSERS!- les dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y luego se ponía sobre la frente el dedo índice y el pulgar en forma de L para hacer la típica seña de los perdedores.

Neji: -¡NO LO HARÁN!- la chica se estaba llevando cada gota de paciencia que tenía en su cuerpo y en cualquier momento estallaría.

Temari: -Si lo haremos… corromperemos sus mentes otra vez, pero ahora…- hizo una pausa para sacar de dentro de uno de los bolsillos de un morral que llevaba con agua dentro un par de pañales -¡TRAJE PAÑALES PARA LOS QUE SE ASUSTEN!- gritó emocionada mostrando los pañales al aire.

Los chicos estallaron en risas excepto dos que tenían cara de pocos amigos y un aura oscura y tenebrosa los rodeaba mientras veían fijamente a sus compañeros de equipo que reían a carcajadas, con tal mirada pararon de reír y trataron de recuperar la compostura nuevamente.

Sasuke: -¿Sabes qué?, ríete todo lo que quieras rubia, tarde o temprano caerás- le comentó el chicos de cabellos azabaches con un rostro seriamente fruncido, cosa que le dio más gracia a Temari y comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente.

De pronto la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y detrás de ella estaban Tsunade y Jiraiya, todos estaban en medio de una playa llena de cabañas y chucherías arrojadas, obviamente también estaban las dos cajas de cristal listas para ser llenadas.

Tsunade: -Bueno chicos, tenemos 5 minutos para prepararnos así que por favor los que vayan a entrar a las cajas de cristal vengan rápido- Neji y Tenten dieron un paso al frente, rápidamente se comenzaron a mirar fijamente a los ojos queriéndose matar…siempre ellos eran como la pareja de la serie.

Tenten: -¡TÚ!, siempre eres tú… ¿no podía otra persona?- comenzó a gritar Tenten a Neji que la veía con el ceño fruncido.

Neji: -Tsk, cállate que tu también siempre quedas- respondió evitando mirarla.

Tsunade: -Vamos chicos, tenemos que hacerlo rápido y ustedes se ponen a pelear, ¿acaso no se pueden llevar bien durante 5 segundos?- preguntó algo molesta.

Neji/Tenten: -Okey¬¬ -respondieron sin más y marcharon dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Naruto: -Vaya, que temperamento… ¡Suerte que no somos así! ¿no Hina?- gritó alegremente el chico al ver a la peli azul sonrojarse.

Hinata: -Que nos llevemos bien no significa que vayamos a ser menos bruscos entre nosotros, un juego es un juego y vine para ganar- dijo decidida la joven dejando al rubio con los ojos como plato.

Naruto: -¿eh?... pero yo no quise decir eso… ¿estás en tu periodo Hina?, pareces estar algo… ¿molesta?- preguntó el chico inocentemente haciendo que todos allí dieran un paso atrás y Hinata se sonrojara toda al punto de ponerse tan nerviosa que le propinó un golpe en el rostro.

Hinata: -¡ERES UN DESCARADO!- le gritó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sai: -¿Qué pasó muchachos? Antes nos llevábamos bien, ¿por qué no ahora?- Preguntó Sai mientras les regalaba a todos una sonrisa falsa que todos notaron.

Sasuke: -Pasó que ellas, CHICAS, nos ganaron en un juego de hombres- dijo sonoramente Sasuke agregándole énfasis a "CHICAS" para hacer más notorio su descontento por haber perdido en la guerra de pintura que había terminado horas antes.

Sakura: -¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- Exclamó la chica de cabellos rosas mientras levantaba el puño izquierdo y lo chocaba con su palma derecha en tanto salían llamas de la furia de sus ojos verdes hermosos.

Sasuke: -Dije que perdimos contra unas CHICAS- repitió nuevamente el pelinegro con desinterés acercándose más y más a Sakura para terminar la frase frente a su rostro de furia que de seguro le sacaría un buen susto a cualquier persona.

Ino: -Mira idiota, a mi amiga no te le acerques así como así, si tanto te crees gana en esta prueba y demuestra ser un hombre de verdad ¿no?- Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Sasuke que echaba chispas por la furia.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y cruzó los brazos para darle la espalda a las chicas e irse caminando unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraban los demás.

Temari: -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se volvieron a nuestra contra?- preguntó la rubia a las muchachas casi en susurro mientras observaba a los chicos hablar en ronda como si estuvieran tramando un plan.

Sakura: -No lo sé, pero si hay algo que sé… ¡ES QUE HAY QUE GANARLES A ESOS BABOSOS!- gritó extasiada de energía mientras levantaba su puño al aire llamando la atención a más de uno.

Luego de que pasaran unos aproximados 5 minutos todos se encontraban a punto de hacer la filmación de lo que sería el siguiente capítulo de Ellos y Ellas parados en una plataforma con las cajas de cristales a los lados y dentro de ellas los dos que se ofrecieron a quedar dentro de ellas.

Tsunade: -¡HOOOOOLA TELEVIDENTES!- Gritó Tsunade con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro viendo hacía las cámaras y hablando por micrófono.

Jiraiya: -¡UN NUEVO CÁPITULO DE…!- Imitó el viejo a la mujer de pechos grandes mientras ambos sonreían amistosamente a la cámara, quizás por querer parecer amigables para atraer a más televidentes, pero eso solo ellos lo sabían.

Tsunade/Jiraiya: -¡ELLOS Y ELLAS!- Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras agitaban sus manos en el aire y pegaban pequeños gritos ahogados que a cualquiera les parecería de emoción.

Tsunade: -Cuéntanos Jiraiya… ¿cómo has estado?- Preguntó la mujer de pechos rebosantes con una mano en la cadera que agitaba levemente.

Jiraiya: -¡MUY BIEN TSUNADE!, ¿Y tú querida amiga?- Devolvió la pregunta al tiempo que respondía.

Tsunade: -¡SÚPER BIEN! ¿Saben por qué?... ¡POR OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ELLOS Y ELLAS!- Gritó con el rostro rojo de tanto alzar la voz, era cierto que en el mundo de la farándula había que exagerar un poco, pero de eso a gritar como lo hacía ella era cruzar límites.

Jiraiya: -Lo mismo digo colega- respondió mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa a su compañera de televisión –Y cuéntanos, ¿qué harán los chicos hoy?-.

Tsunade: -Hoy como podrán ver, estamos en la playa listos para la acción…- Exclamó llena de energía que de alguna manera le transmitía a las personas mucha alegría en tanto solo verla a través de la pantalla –El juego es así: Dos de ellos se quedan dentro de las cajas de cristal que serán rellenadas con agua, mientras sus compañeros y compañeras tendrán que salir a buscar la llave en la isla mediante pistas antes de que el agua deje sin aire a sus compañeros-.

Jiraiya: -UUH, ¡ESTO SE VE MUY INTERESANTE!- Opinó eufórico frente la pantalla.

Tsunade: -Obvio que si Jiraiya, ¿y adivina qué?... ¡EL JUEGO COMIENZA AHORA!-.

Dos ayudantes de los productores se acercaron a unas mesas que tenían dos sobres en ellas, uno azul y otro rosa, se los entregaron y después de un segundo de haberlo leído salieron corriendo en busca del siguiente sobre.

*Con las chicas*

Temari: -¿¡QUÉ QUIERE DECIR ESTO!?- Preguntó la rubia mientras corría hacía una pila de chatarra junto con las demás chicas.

Hinata: -Tranquila, yo fui a clases de lenguaje, ortografía, gramática y literatura por años, creo que puedo con esto- dijo tranquila la pelinegra viendo el sobre y su contenido.

Carta:

"_Siéntate sobre mí, yo te haré soñar… siéntate sobre mí y creerás volar". _

Hinata leyó unas 4 veces la carta analizando cada palabra que estaba impresa en ella y en un momento de profundidad pudo unir los cabos y descubrir en donde se encontraba la otra carta.

Hinata: -¡YA SE DONDE ESTÁ LA CARTA!...- Gritó pegando pequeños saltos en el aire de la emoción que contenía dentro de sí misma.

Sakura: -¡RÁPIDO! ¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada la chica de cabellos rosas mientras tomaba por los hombros a la chica de ojos perlas para detener sus saltos de alegría.

Hinata: -¡COLUMPIO! ES COLUMPIO… ¿No lo ven?, ¡cuando te sientas en un columpio y cierras los ojos sientes que vuelas!- Analizó la chica.

Ino: -¡ERES UNA GENIA HINATA!... Ahora, ¿dónde hay un columpio?- Preguntó algo dudosa la chica de cabellos dorados que miraba a todos lados en busca de un columpio.

Las muchachas salieron en busca del columpio a unos metros del lugar sin separarse para seguir juntas en la búsqueda de la siguiente pista, después de haber buscado entre 5 cabañas encontraron un árbol deteriorado y de él colgaba un pequeño columpio todo rotoso y de aspecto macabro que daba un aire de terror a las chicas.

Temari: -¡Ahí está la nota!- Gritó señalando la nota con su dedo índice.

Ino: -¡vamos! Hay que ganarles a los chicos- exclamó mientras tomaba la pista entre sus manos y abría cuidadosamente el sobre.

Hinata la arrebató la nota de las manos y comenzó a asimilar la pista que llevaba dentro… que sería lo que estaban buscando cuando la nota decía: _"No me puedes trepar pues muy pequeño soy, no me puedes trepar porque no muy fuerte soy"._

Ino: -¡Piensa Hinata!... vamos, di algo, lo que sea-.

Temari: -Pensemos, ¿qué se puede trepar que no sea pequeño?- preguntó con un dedo en la mejilla y con su brazo sosteniendo el pedo de su cabeza.

Sakura: -Emm, un pasamanos… una montaña, un cerro, una pared… ¡UN ÁRBOL!-.

Hinata: -¡SI UN ÁRBOL!... Pero el árbol que buscamos tiene que ser pequeño, busquen uno pequeño- Aseguró la chica mientras comenzaba a buscar a sus alrededores un árbol pequeño en el cual pudiera divisar una nota.

*Mientras con los chicos*

Cuatro chicos, tres pelinegros y un rubio se encontraban buscando un bote en medio de la chatarrería, habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que habían leído la carta y habían oído la idea de Naruto… más bien, el intento de idea de Naruto por descubrir lo que significaba la pista.

Flash Back

_Naruto: -¡CHICOS! ¡ENCONTRÉ LA CARTA!- Gritaba eufórico el blondo mientras daba pequeños saltos de emoción._

_Sasuke: -Genial Dobe, ahora tenemos que descifrar lo que dice- Opinó el pelinegro con un dedo en su barbilla. _

_Shikamaru: -Veamos, la pista dice: "No me hundo, solo floto… tampoco pico, pero a veces reboto"… mmm, es extraño- Comentó el chico de coleta mientras analizaba las palabras de la carta. _

_Sai: -Tiene que ser una clave para algún objeto que esté relacionado al mar… ¿no?- Pensó el pelinegro mientras le arrebataba la carta de las manos a Shikamaru. _

_Naruto: -¡TENGO UNA IDEA DE CÓMO DESCUBRIRLO!- Gritó el chico dando un leve aliento de esperanza a los demás muchachos que lo veían con un poco de brillo en sus ojos. _

_Sasuke: -¿¡QUÉ!?-._

_Naruto: -¡LE PODEMOS PREGUNTAR A TSUNADE QUE SIGNIFICA!- Respondió enérgicamente el rubio mientras levantaba su dedo índice y mostraba una enorme sonrisa capaz de alumbrar a medio pueblo._

_S/S/S: -¡ERES UN BAKA NARUTO!- __Gritaron los tres pelinegros al momento en que tomaban unas piedras del suelo y se las lanzaban al blondo provocando que este llorara estilo anime en posición fetal. _

_Naruto: -¡Me hacen bullying! T.T- Exclamó antes de salir corriendo en busca de un refugio lejos de los abusadores._

_Fin Flash Back_

Con ese recuerdo los tres chicos suspiraron y un rubio alejado del resto lloriqueaba como niño pequeño en busca de su madre.

Se separaron para poder tener más opciones de búsqueda hasta que Sai, se aventuró dentro de una de las deterioradas cabañas parecidas a mansiones del terror; al moverse sobre el crujiente suelo, debajo de la madera del deteriorado suelo salían ratas y algunas arañas. En el techo había múltiples goteras de humedad e incontables telarañas en las paredes que le daban un aspecto de misterio y horror.

A lo lejos, traspasando el umbral de la puerta y caminando sobre crujientes tablones, se encontraba en la esquina más oscura una canoa parada con una nota pegada en la punta que daba al techo. Sai curveó la comisura de los labios dando a entender que estaba sonriendo y con rápidos movimientos tomó la nota y salió disparado a llamar a sus colegas de equipo para continuar la búsqueda.

Sai: -¡CHICOS, VUELVAN!- Comenzó a gritar el chico de piel pálida con las manos alrededor de su boca para profundizar el grito. -¡CHICOS, ENCONTRÉ LA NOTA!- Gritó una vez más, esta última logró divisar a 3 muchachos llegar corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

Shikamaru: -Genial chico, ahora dámela así la leemos…- Tomó la carta y con un movimiento de uñas abrió el paquete dejando a la vista un trozo de papel con una escritura en el -…Es extraño, dice: _"No me puedes aplastar, yo te voy a reconfortar… Una siesta en mi darás y con los ángeles soñarás"-._

Sasuke: -OH, VAMOS SHIKAMARU… ¡VIVES DURMIENDO!- Suspiró pesadamente Sasuke al escuchar la nota y lo fácil que era, lo difícil sería encontrar el objeto.

Naruto: -¡YA SE QUE ES!- Gritó emocionado –Es un auto, ¿dónde han visto un auto aplastado?- dijo riendo el rubio pensando en tener la completa razón.

Shikamaru: -Eres la persona más baka que conozco Naruto, es una CA-MA, ¿Te lo explico así o con manzanas para que entiendas mejor?- Dijo casi susurrando en el oído del susodicho que estaba rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

Naruto: -¡Claro a eso me refería! 'tebbayo- respondió nervioso mientras los otros 3 se iban alejando de él en busca de una cama en la cual podrían "soñar con los ángeles"… o por lo menos dejar a Naruto soñando con los ángeles les haría más sencilla la búsqueda.

Continuará…

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, al fin lo acabé. Me tardé 3 días en hacerlo pero lo acabé por fin! Lo hice medio larguito como un signo de disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero juro que le pondré más atención al fic… ¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! No me peguen si? :3 los quiero mucho.

Duda: Review

Les gustó: Review

No les gustó: Review

Error: Review

Me quieren regalar una caja de chocolate: Review… ok no. Pero igual los quiero jeje. Hasta la próxima actualización bye!.


End file.
